


Complicity

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark, Fucking Machine, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switch Hisoka, Switch Illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: It’s static between them, hunger, arousal, anticipation, desire. There is nothing emotional here, but the actions do not feel cold— rather, the kindling of their meeting has slowly grown into a flame, only to finally explode in the heat of this very moment. It’s the hottest they have ever been.





	1. Part 1

The heat of Hisoka’s breath meets Illumi’s ear, his fingers slowly trailing up the smooth skin of Illumi’s thigh. Rather than pulling away, the magician gently nips at the softness of the Zoldyck’s earlobe, smiling as he flicks his tongue against it. In response, Illumi presses his lips together, stubbornly maintaining his rather stiff posture. As if purely to destabilize the assassin’s resolve, Hisoka pulls lightly at the skin, his fingers dipping between Illumi’s thighs without touching his groin. The one place Illumi feels particularly stiff will be ignored until Hisoka hears a direct command for him to touch it. This is the game the magician has selected after-all.

Initially, the lavish hotel room had felt rather cool, especially as they’d stripped their clothes and met on the bed. But the two now found themselves suddenly aware that the room is  _ sweltering _ , thick with anticipation and arousal.

“Just this once…” Illumi says, his voice low and breathy. These words are meant more for himself than Hisoka, a reminder that this is just an experiment. Though, it doesn’t matter to Hisoka how Illumi views this or justifies it to himself. This is to sate his curiosity and nullify the gnawing desperation to re-home his cock within someone else.

Leading up to this moment, Hisoka and Illumi had made dinner plans. It just so happened that the two were in the same city on the same night. Rare occurrences such as this usually ended with drinks as they discussed their travels and work. Illumi seldom spoke heavily of work, his thoughts lingering on family issues and whether or not he should involve himself further in his sibling’s lives- particularly Killua. Hisoka, on the other hand, could carry the conversation for hours on his own, speaking in great length about the interesting people he had met and the ones he still wanted to meet. Although Hisoka considered Illumi to be his friend, it was difficult to truly define the relationship they shared.

Tonight’s conversation had drifted into previously unventured territory; various frustrations the two had encountered. As it turned out, getting laid wasn’t as easy as it used to be. Both men tended to be too rough on their partners, damaging them on occasion if their mood were sour. Between Hisoka and Illumi, a bit of pain could make things more exciting, though this sentiment was clearly not shared by everyone.   
  
“Then maybe you should spend the night with me instead. What do you think, Illu~?♥”

The question had initially been posed by Hisoka, a mischievous smile playing on his lips before the glass of liquor covered them.   
  
“I’ll have to decline.”   
  
Of course, Illumi read it as another one of Hisoka’s teasing questions, his curt refusal presented with the same stoic expression. However, the magician persisted in his advances, weighing the pros and cons in an effort to show Illumi that nothing would be lost except for time.   
“You have no way of knowing that I’ll make this offer again, Illu. I’ve never left a partner unsatisfied~.”   
  
“Is that so?” Illumi’s tone and expression had remained unchanged. Taking another sip of his drink, the background noise of the bar drowned out the silence between them for what felt like an hour.   
Hisoka had given a side glance to the Zoldyck.   
“You’re not doing anything tonight, are you?”   
  
Between the two of them, Hisoka was the most persistent and annoying. Illumi knew that when Hisoka wanted something, he would do whatever it took to get it. Now that the magician’s desire had re-focused onto him, he knew that the taunts and questions would be unending until he had his way.   
“Alright, just this once.”   
  
That had been earlier, two hours earlier, or three drinks earlier, however you choose to look at it.   
There exists no regret in Illumi’s mind, he had made the most logical decision at the time and lost nothing important from it. He had no conflicting plans, and no particular reason to say no. From this, he might even learn more about Hisoka’s weaknesses. He might learn more about this dangerous man who seemingly appeared out of thin air just to frighten those around him with his very existence.   
Both thought themselves capable of killing the other if need be, so there was nothing to be concerned about. The threat of betrayal and even death, only made the encounter that much more  _ alluring _ .

Hisoka’s hand rises from Illumi’s thighs, moving to his jaw instead as he guides Illumi to turn and face him. Taking no time to look upon Illumi’s expressionless face, the magician crushes his lips against the Zoldyck’s, pushing his tongue through tightly pressed lips and into his mouth. Exploring Illumi’s tongue with his own, he begins to urge the assassin onto his back, desiring nothing more than to dominate him, to drown Illumi with himself.   
  
Allowing himself to be guided back against the fluffy white duvet, Illumi shamelessly holds his legs open, giving Hisoka the chance to position himself between as the deep kiss continues. Muffled moans from the jester pass against Illumi’s mouth, Illumi’s hands now finding their place on Hisoka’s hips. With each passing minute, the two seem to fall deeper and deeper into this game of theirs.

“You taste terrible.” Illumi comments, separating himself from the kiss.

Unfazed, golden eyes shine with lust, Hisoka’s hips lowering just enough to brush their engorged cocks together. He’s never seen Illumi naked before, but the man looks just as he’s imagined: thin, but with muscles rippling over his stomach and arms, thighs that could kill a man should they need to. As Hisoka’s gaze draws over Illumi’s muscular body, the outline of various thin and pale scars catch his attention. The memory of a fight Illumi had performed poorly in, evidence of a time he’d gone soft on someone out of pity. It was unfortunate to see such pretty skin marred by puffs of tough tissue, though Hisoka can’t help but think he’d like to give Illumi a scar or two to remember tonight by.

“That’s too bad~♠” The magician’s silky words are followed by his lips lowering, teeth beginning to bite on the thin skin of Illumi’s neck. In response, Illumi’s grip on his hips tightens, nails digging into the skin over Hisoka’s hip bones revealing just how sensitive his neck truly is.

Deciding against teasing Illumi over it, Hisoka takes the skin at the base of the Zoldyck’s shoulder between his teeth, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Once he is certain a crimson and blue splotch will appear there, Hisoka raises his gaze far enough to catch the displeasure at his action on Illumi’s face. It doesn’t matter though, Illumi smells so good, he looks so good. Everything about him has the magician’s cock throbbing with desperation. How long has it been since he’s fucked anyone? It has been too long, and he couldn’t have asked for a more deserving partner.

“Don’t leave marks, my mother will be upset.”

Hisoka’s mouth continues trailing down over Illumi’s clavicles. Supported mostly by his legs, his thumbs rub gently over pink nipples. Hisoka still has so much of this body to explore.

“Be quiet…” The jester mumbles, his eyes trained on the Zoldyck’s chest as he begins to kiss down his sternum.   
“I’m not finished.”   
It is difficult to resist shoving into Illumi, but he needs to take his time with this. He will memorize this body, he will imprint it upon his brain.

Illumi winds one hand into Hisoka’s hair as the magician’s mouth falls just above his cock. This is the first time the usually reserved man has shown any interest other than agreement, and just the tug of his hair is an invitation that has Hisoka nearly moaning. But he has already entered this game, he’s already quietly agreed that he won’t be the first one begging to be touched. Because of this, the jester slides one hand down to the Zoldyck’s thigh, pushing his legs open wider as his mouth travels around the hardened cock without ever touching it directly. He feels the hardness brushing against his cheek, the smoothness of Illumi’s dick drawing a lewd smile from Hisoka. He wants to feel that warm, sensitive skin against his lips. It would be easy to let his imagination run away from him right now, but he finally has Illumi spread open before him, he can’t possibly allow his mind to wander anywhere else.

When did he start wanting Illumi in this way? It feels like the desire has cropped up within minutes, but when he thinks about it, it makes sense. Illumi is something he can’t break—but perhaps rattle. He wants to see Illumi’s expressionless face twisted in pleasure. He wants to hear screams of pleasure. He wants to hear his name shouted in ecstasy. He wants to hear Illumi begging for him to keep going, to go harder or deeper. It doesn’t matter to Hisoka what he’ll have to try in order to earn these incredible responses, he’s been quietly anticipating this night for long enough that he arrived prepared.

Pinching the Zoldyck’s nipple, Hisoka raises his gaze just enough to watch the emotions flickering in Illumi’s eyes as he blows lightly onto his swollen length. It’s arousing to watch, even though the assassin’s lips fail to so much as twitch, his eyes flicker and give him away.

_ ‘I don’t know how much longer I can wait…~’ _

Hisoka had never felt this  _ desperate _ for someone before, but Illumi is a dangerous treat he will probably only be allowed to taste once. Though, it was already ten o’clock at night, he’d have to fully utilize the next few hours to truly get his fill.

“Are you nervous, Illu~?”

The Zoldyck assassin propped himself onto one elbow, staring down at the magician who currently had his face between his legs.

“I have no reason to be.”

Smiling wider, Hisoka gives in to his desires, pressing his index finger against the slit of Illumi’s length. Bobbing his finger gently against the heated skin, he lowers his face until his lips press against the side of the shaft, holding them there as he studies Illumi’s expression. He wouldn’t,  _ no _ , he  _ couldn’t _ be satisfied with just a flickering gaze. He wanted moaning, wanton vocals which would reverberate within his soul and beckon orgasm after orgasm. He would fill each one of Illumi’s holes with cum until he couldn’t take it anymore, until he wasn’t allowed to anymore.

“Unwavering confidence. That’s no fun, but— nothing less can be expected of a Zoldyck I suppose.♣”

A frown crosses Illumi’s lips, his eyes still trained on Hisoka’s even as the magician removes his index finger. Pressing his tongue against the slit, he makes a slow circle of the head. It feels more erotic that their eyes never part ways, the Zoldyck watching him carefully as his tongue navigates the swollen organ. The first response Hisoka is able to force from Illumi occurs as the jester dips his tongue into the slit. The Zoldyck’s eyes close briefly, his lips pressing together tightly as though repressing a moan. The expression only lasts a few seconds, but it’s enough to encourage Hisoka to continue.

The magician moves one hand to Illumi’s hip, his other coming to wrap around the base of Illumi’s length. The game is finally up, Hisoka had found the pros of giving in to far outweigh the cons. He needs to leave his marks quickly, before Illumi can change his mind. The idea of not being able to push his cock into the willowy body is too devastating to think about.

Opening his mouth wider, Hisoka takes just the head in at first, the heat of his mouth consuming Illumi who visibly tenses in response.  _ How long had it been? How long since he’d felt this? _

The magician’s tongue slides skillfully over the Zoldyck’s cock. Without any hint of embarrassment or shame Hisoka moans around the thick erection. He wants Illumi to feel good, something tells him he will have a far better orgasm with the knowledge he’s shaken up the normally sedentary emotions inside the assassin. The potential he sees in Illumi has Hisoka putting more skill into his tongue, sucking and licking along the shaft and head before taking the full length into his mouth. Illumi isn’t overly large, but he isn’t small either. Rather, he’s large enough to force Hisoka’s mouth open as wide to accommodate without grazing Illumi’s cock with his teeth. The tip of the Zoldyck’s dick touches the back of his throat, the jester’s head turning and shifting as he finds the best position for it to slide down his throat instead.

The fingers still wound in Hisoka’s hair, tighten, pulling painfully at his scalp. The feeling of Illumi’s desperation further arouses Hisoka, enough so that he withdraws his mouth from the assassin’s cock. Rather than giving into desire and swallowing the thick erection until he comes, the magician blows gently on it again. Really, it isn’t as though he thinks of himself as a masochist, but the tightening grip means he is doing a good job. He is _ affecting _ the Zoldyck. Illumi tugs more insistently on the magician’s hair, trying to pull his mouth away from the sensitive area as a soft breath escapes between his slightly parted lips. The tugging and pulling proves moot, the jester simply smiling as he continues blowing softly, intermittently, against the swollen length. It is tempting to touch his tongue to Illumi’s cock just to see if he can shake him up, but he refrains. Instead, Hisoka continues his teasing breaths, rubbing his palm roughly along Illumi’s hip and up his side until he feels the assassin’s thighs tense.

Shifting his grip on Hisoka’s hair, Illumi sits up just enough to begin applying pressure to Hisoka’s head. Although Illumi is strong, Hisoka has always been the stronger one between them, not that this is either of them using their full strength. An all-out fight between the two… It is difficult to say which way that would go… What a dream it would be if a true fight between the two could originate from a steamy night in a hotel room…  
  
Drawing back slowly, Hisoka raises his gaze to meet Illumi’s. Wordlessly, the Zoldyck withdraws his hand. The tension in the air feels thicker now, both men have neared the end of their resolve, expectation rising like a fanned flame within them. Taking in the view before him, the jester licks his lips. It may be more worthwhile to get Illumi off at least once before diving into the main dish.   
  
Long black hair lay messily against the white covers, almost as though it were waiting for the right moment to swallow Illumi up within its locks. Not that Hisoka would allow that to happen of course, he is the only one allowed to swallow the Zoldyck heir up. For now, Hisoka considered Illumi to belong to him. At the same time, the jester wants to bring Illumi to the very brink of desperation over-and-over until that begging voice draws from the throat meant to swallow his cock and his cock alone. It will be too easy for him to fuck Illumi right now, there’s no fun in anything that easy. Not for their  _ first _ and possibly  _ last  _ meeting at least.   
  


“Do you always take so long? It seems like you’re observing me more than touching me. This isn’t what we agreed on.”

Hisoka’s face is now level with Illumi’s, golden irises lustfully observing pitch-black ones. Of course Illumi is impatient, Hisoka may have been as well in his position. However, this is the jester’s game. It is also his only opportunity to cement the look and feel of Illumi’s body within the walls of his mind. There were many things he would forget after just twenty-four hours, but this he didn’t want to forget.

“Do you usually get straight to the point~?” If that was the case, it would explain why Illumi’s sexual partners were few and far between. Illumi’s expression however, remains unchanged, though his gaze shifts away from Hisoka. He seems to be thinking about what Hisoka had said.

_ ‘Oh, an honest answer?’ _

Illumi amused Hisoka to no end…

“I don’t think I’ve done it enough that it’s ‘usual’… But I consider sex to be another task… like taking a shower. Why would I needlessly draw it out?”   
  
Laughing quietly to himself, Hisoka doesn’t provide a response to Illumi’s question. Instead, he redirects his gaze to the assassin’s cock, running his palm over the engorged length. Pre-cum has already beaded atop the slit, speaking volumes of the arousal Illumi refuses to express. At least his body is honest, the magician can be happy for that much. After all, It won’t be much fun if his advances aren’t met receptively, overall he would be left unsatisfied.   
  
Wrapping his hand around the Zoldyck’s cock Hisoka gives slow but steady strokes. He wants to taste Illumi again, he wants to feel his body shake beneath his tongue. But he also wants to watch the expression on his face, and this position gives him a far better view than the one he had prior.   
  
“Go faster…” Illumi mumbles. His eyes are half-lidded now, drawn into the feeling of Hisoka’s hand as he begins to stroke him more quickly. The otherwise quiet room now contains the gentle sound of Illumi’s disrupted breathing, and the occasional rustling of the duvet. Thin fingers pull at the white covers, seemingly trying to maintain composure despite the stimulation. Just the sight has Hisoka’s dick throbbing, and it is quickly becoming difficult to resist touching himself; Illumi would look even better covered in his cum. As his thoughts wander to Illumi’s skin stained with cum, the jester allows one impatient hand to wrap around his own cock.

Beneath his fingers, his own erection feels thick. It’s a size he has long-since grown accustomed to, but he can’t wait to feel Illumi’s tight hole being forced around it. Hitting all the right angles, he’ll make the quiet assassin roar with pleasure, he’ll make his body writhe and his muscles contract. Before they check out of the hotel, Hisoka wants to ensure that they receive several noise complaints.

From Illumi’s perspective, he is now sure Hisoka will be unable to fulfill his desires in full. He doesn’t know or trust the man well enough to fully disclose his interests, though prior to this, he had quietly hoped the magician bore the same desires. He doesn’t want to call his interests ‘specific’, more like…  _ special _ … His interests had been born from the sort of life he lived, normal things had never aroused him quite as much. The Zoldyck knows he can cum from Hisoka’s skillful touch, but he wants something  _ more. _

Hisoka reluctantly withdraws his hand from himself as he too quickly approaches orgasm. He doesn’t want to cum yet, even if he does want to stain this body. He will first finish inside of Illumi, after that… with all the hours they have available to them… he will paint his desires on him.

The jester slowly rubs his thumb over the messy tip, spreading thick liquid over the swollen skin before picking up his strokes once more. Illumi’s body twitches, what could have been a quiet moan escaping from the slightly parted lips. It really is too much and almost unfair how alluring Illumi can be.

“Nn… I’m… coming…” The words sound strained from Illumi, his eyes now closed as he turns his head. Lips upturning into a smile, Hisoka increases the speed of his strokes, focusing on the head as he feels the stiff organ twitching and throbbing in his hand. He can feel the orgasm rushing through Illumi’s body, he can see the tensing of his thighs and the flexing of his stomach. Even on the Zoldyck’s face, he watches carefully as Illumi’s eyebrows knit, his mouth opening but only a shuddered breath escaping as he cums onto himself and Hisoka’s hand. Everything about it is so attractive and the magician can’t wait to see the sort of response he’ll get out of Illumi once he’s able to take full control for the night.

Afterwards, the room is silent. Illumi’s lips press together, his eyes opening as he looks up at Hisoka through his now messy black hair. The usually expressionless gaze now appears hungry, those void-like eyes burning with a new flame. Illumi has found something he wants, something that hadn’t quite been available to him before.

Illumi, now more excited than when they had first begun, sits up despite the mess on his stomach and chest. The magician withdraws his hand, the desire in his gaze even more noticeable as he carefully watches the slight movements of the assassin. Like a predator challenging another predator, the two stare hungrily at each other as they slowly repositioned themselves onto their knees.

This time, Hisoka reaches forward, his hand winding into Illumi’s hair then back behind his head. The touch is heavy, but not painful, though it forces Illumi towards him as he crushes their lips together once more. The kiss is hotter now, more desperate as their tongues intertwine and taste. There is no more hesitation from them, no more hiding of pleasure. They will own each other tonight, they will devour.

This time, it’s the assassin’s hand that wraps around Hisoka’s dick, stroking him quickly and roughly as they kiss. Unlike Illumi, Hisoka doesn’t try to hide his moans, delivering his loud, unfiltered sounds straight into Illumi’s mouth. It has been so long since either of them have been so excited by a sexual partner, but they’d never noticed before just how  _ arousing _ the other could be.

Hisoka’s lips part from Illumi’s, traveling over his cheek and down his jawline. Once he reaches the Zoldyck’s neck, he begins biting at the thin skin, tugging on it gently before allowing his mouth to continue its descent to Illumi’s shoulder. Both of them are sticky with sweat now, the room now even hotter than before—but it doesn’t matter. All the time spent during the Hunter Exam, the spent time in Yorknew, they could’ve destroyed entire fields, forests, or hotel rooms had they given into their carnal desires then. It now felt as though so much time had been wasted.

“Use your mouth.” Hisoka breathes against Illumi’s shoulder, removing his hand from behind his head. The assassin’s jaw, neck, and shoulder, are red and splotchy from the roughness of his teeth and lips. Anybody who gazed upon the creamy skin would now know that he had been claimed. Hisoka had never liked sharing his toys.

The hand that had been stroking his engorged dick- slowly stops moving. Instead, Illumi presses his hands to Hisoka’s chest, forcing him to sit on his ankles as Illumi drops down in-front of him. This is probably a rare sight, Hisoka realizes. How often was it that Illumi would wrap his mouth around another man’s cock? How well could he use his tongue? Or could this be his first time?

Regardless, it is exciting to watch Illumi lowering himself before him. One hand comes around, collecting his long black hair before brushing it all over to one shoulder. Moments later, Hisoka watches through lust filled eyes as the Zoldyck’s swollen lips press against the tip of his cock. Gripping him at the base of his shaft with one hand, Illumi’s pink tongue slips out to lick gently at the head. Just the sight is overwhelming, vulnerable, and shamelessly _ innocent. _

Moving his head, Illumi’s tongue licks around the dome before dragging down the underside of his shaft, two fingers still holding Hisoka’s cock steady as he explores the thick erection.

“A natural~… Or maybe you’ve done this before?” Hisoka’s words are dripping with his arousal, his voice lower and more uneven with quiet moans intermingling. Though, his mostly rhetorical question is met with lengthy eye-contact from the assassin. It may be a threat, given the rather dangerous position of Hisoka’s cock so close to his teeth, but the jester merely smiles, drunk on pleasure.

Looking away again, Illumi licks his way back up to the tip, opening his mouth wider before finally accepting the swollen cock into his hot mouth. Another moan erupts from Hisoka, louder this time as he watches the assassin’s head bobbing on his cock. The way it vanishes into his mouth, the feeling of his tongue and cheek against it, Illumi is no-doubt an  _ expert _ at this.

“This is art.” He mumbles between moans. His arousal has peaked, nobody would ever be able to suck his cock as perfectly as this. Somehow, the Zoldyck has found each and every single one of his favorite spots, just  _ what _ were assassins trained in anyway?   
  
Illumi’s hand shifts, all of his fingers now wrapping around the jester’s dick before he begins stroking him in time with his mouth. Pleasure soars through Hisoka’s body, goosebumps crawling up his skin as he tirelessly resists the urge to cum. He wants to savor this just a little longer, though his reluctance to finish does make Illumi all the more desperate.

Hisoka now has a new use for the Zoldyck. Rather than just being a capable assistant when Hisoka needs help, he can also rely on Illumi’s body to bring him sheer ecstasy. Although, the magician realizes this may never happen again, he wants to think that he can convince Illumi of anything as long as he made a good argument.

“Ahn…”

Hisoka doesn’t give Illumi the honor of a warning. With how expertly he navigates his cock, he knows that the Zoldyck can surely recognize when an orgasm is impending. Rather than removing his mouth from Hisoka’s erection, Illumi takes it deeper, unmoving even as Hisoka begins to instinctively thrust his hips gently into the warm, wet throat. The jester’s moans are loud, though far louder than previously as he fills Illumi’s throat with his cum, the excess overflowing out the side of his mouth and down his jaw. Hisoka can feel the assassin trying to swallow around him, his throat contracting as the cum builds up. It had been a few weeks at least since Hisoka had last gotten off, unusual for him, and unfortunate for Illumi, who was now struggling to swallow the thick liquid.

As he rides out the last few jolts of his finish, Hisoka stops trying to thrust into Illumi’s mouth. Instead, he let’s the Zoldyck pull his head back, his tongue giving one final dip into the slit before he raises his gaze to the magician’s. There is still so much Hisoka wants to do with Illumi, so much he wants to do  _ to _ Illumi. Just thinking about it has him biting his lip, his expression changing to one of mischievous intent as he crawls toward the assassin.

“I’m going to fuck you really hard.” He tells him in a low, concupiscent voice, one hand on Illumi’s shoulder as he begins to guide him back against the duvet once more. The jester had wanted to take it slower, he’d wanted to carefully and methodically tease Illumi’s body until he was begging for release. But he can’t wait any longer, he’s sorely underestimated just how arousing Illumi could be.   
  


“No more waiting~.” Hisoka punctuates his sentence by grinding his cock against Illumi’s. The lube had been sat on the night table for when they needed it, and although Hisoka had initially wanted to tease and toy with Illumi more, he couldn’t wait for this. All of his other plans would come second, they had all night.

Illumi allows himself to be guided back, giving no complaint as Hisoka’s hand urges his legs apart once more. The view of the ceiling is becoming more regular with Hisoka as a partner, usually, it was always Illumi who was on-top of his partners. Though the Zoldyck assumes it was the same way for Hisoka, would it have been strange if he had requested to be on-top? At the time, it hadn’t crossed his mind— though he wouldn’t have minded taking control of his own pleasure. This impromptu tryst is only satisfactory as a means of distraction. They are both taking a break from their goals, from life, from themselves. This activity, this meeting— it is nothing more than a makeshift box filling a gap in their lives, even if only temporarily.

The jester situates himself between those dangerous, yet smooth thighs, retrieving the lube bottle from the night table before pouring the thick liquid directly onto his fingers. The action is messy, the clear, viscous liquid dribbling between his digits and onto the slowly-being-ruined duvet. Illumi’s eyes however, don’t seem to follow the mess being made between his legs, nor does his face provide any expression in response. Rather, the assassin’s eyes remain trained on Hisoka’s, the same desire reflected.

One lubed finger presses against Illumi’s entrance, the lube bottle now dropping to rest nearby. The magician enjoys teasing Illumi, far too much for Illumi’s liking at least. Given just how much power Hisoka has over the situation he can’t help wondering if Illumi enjoys being controlled. What if the Zoldyck had dreamed of being dominated? What if he wants to secure a small part of his day where he has no control over what happens to him? It’s an exciting thought, one that has Hisoka’s cock hardening again as he vividly imagines Illumi at his mercy. Sexual torture… did they train assassins to withstand that? Or would Hisoka have an advantage prodding Illumi’s weak spot…?

Pushing his finger inside, the jester lets out a soft sigh at the feeling of the warmth and tightness now wrapped around his digit. It would feel much better wrapped around his dick, possibly even better than Illumi’s mouth. The anticipation of what is still to come nearly has Hisoka rushing through the prepping process. However, he forces himself to slow down, refusing to forget how important it is that he take his time for now. Especially if he intends to raise the suggestion of sexual torture and domination later.

Illumi’s eyes close again, his palms rubbing hard against his hips as Hisoka’s adds a second finger, beginning to thrust and spread them. The Zoldyck’s legs spread open further, breathy moans now forcing their way out of the assassin. In this moment, Hisoka is relentless, excited beyond words. He’s finally heard something truly audible from Illumi, proof that the man is receptive to the feeling of his touch. Not that he had truly thought otherwise.

The magician reaches his free hand down to Illumi’s dick, gripping it tightly as he begins to stroke him in time with the thrusts of his fingers. This time, a louder moan escapes Illumi, his teeth clenching briefly before his lips part. That expression is unmistakable, the first window of weakness on Illumi’s body. The Zoldyck’s eyebrows are pulled together, his eyes hazy with arousal and his lips parted open with quiet moans. It’s delicious, overwhelming, incomprehensible,  _ too much _ …  Hisoka needs every second of this committed to memory. One he can replay time and time again, carry around forever and indulge in at will.  He never wants to be too far away from this.

The jester adds a third finger. Although it’s sudden, he isn’t sure he can wait any longer. Even now, his fingers carefully danced around Illumi’s prostate, unwilling to make the man cum even one more time without his cock buried deep inside of him. He only wanted to bring Illumi to the brink, though, the more he watched the more it began to feel like edging.

“What are you… waiting for…?” Illumi’s normally steady words are interrupted by a shudder, his thoughts clearly disrupted as his expression turns to a glare. He’s frustrated, Hisoka realizes with titillation, he wants to be fucked, he wants his cock, but the jester wants to hear him say it.

“I’m waiting for you to tell me what you want…” Hisoka’s voice is quiet, but twisted by the devious smile tugging at his lips. He doesn’t want to express the control he knows he has over Illumi, if he does, it is likely this rendezvous will end immediately. Instead, the magician resists every urge to begin rubbing on Illumi’s prostate in an attempt to dishevel him, his fingers only spreading as a means of stretching Illumi as he eagerly awaits a response.

Flexing all three fingers, golden eyes remain focused on the tight hole squeezing the life from his digits, his gaze only raising once more as Illumi begins to speak.

“You know what I want, Hisoka.”

But that isn’t what he wants to hear, though it has given him the opportunity to recapture that shakiness in Illumi’s voice. He wants that sound as his ringtone.

“I want to hear you say it, Illu~…♣”

Black eyes held tightly to golden ones, challenging to see which one of them will give in first. After a few seconds of holding Illumi’s taunting gaze, the jester drops his own gaze to where his hands are currently pre-occupied. Beginning to thrust his fingers again, his other hand returns to stroking Illumi, that devious smile from before, finally reaching his lips in full as the Zoldyck tenses and moans beneath his touch. Hisoka thought he could do this all day, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to fuck Illumi now, he is even more ready than before.

“Fine.” Illumi’s words are sharp, irritation bubbling within his aura.

“Fuck me, Hisoka.”   


Illumi watches the dilated, golden eyes as they search his face. It’s a brief pause where the magician finally appears wordless. Or maybe he has too many words. After mere seconds of quiet eye-contact, Hisoka’s lips curl.    
“My pleasure~.♥”

Three fingers slide out from the now well-stretched ass. Gripping the base of his cock in one hand, Hisoka holds tight to Illumi’s hip with his other hand. It’s clear the Zoldyck had been anxiously awaiting this moment, but so had Hisoka. Between the two of them, so much build-up had gone into this one moment that it almost felt as though worlds were preparing to collide.

Pushing into Illumi, Hisoka’s body comes to lean further and further over the Zoldyck. Releasing a low moan, his eyes can’t help but carefully watch as his swollen cock is hungrily swallowed up by the tight hole. It feels even better than he had expected, but this is nothing compared to how it will feel once he’s fully sheathed himself. Beneath him, Illumi has wrapped his hands around his thighs, pulling his knees back against his chest as he relishes in the feeling of Hisoka entering him. At least for Illumi, everything about him right now is juxtapose his usual presentation, his mother would be very upset if she ever found out.

But did any of that matter?

The Zoldyck heir wants to kiss him, he wants to mix their tongues once more and bite at his neck. Illumi hasn’t had the opportunity to mark Hisoka in quite the same way, not that it had been a thought on his mind, but the Zoldyck finds himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind being on-top next time. Knowing Hisoka, Illumi doesn’t expect the jester will much care either. This is acceptable for those reasons, his position isn’t locked in, and he is equal to Hisoka.

Once his cock is fully inside, Hisoka takes a brief pause to kiss Illumi, their tongues intertwining and exploring the other's mouth. Now that they have both finally reached the anticipated moment, kissing feels like nothing more than a means to waste time. This isn’t what they are after, both of them are desperate to fuck, they will probably end up doing it all night.

Illumi’s hand winds behind the jester’s head, holding him steady as he forces Hisoka’s tongue back enough to take control of the kiss. It’s static between them, hunger, arousal, anticipation, desire. There is nothing emotional here, but the actions do not feel cold— rather, the kindling of their meeting has slowly grown into a flame, only to finally explode in the heat of this very moment. It’s the hottest they have ever been.

The Zoldyck’s hand slides away from Hisoka’s head, giving the magician the opportunity to pull away. Looking down, Hisoka moves his hands to the back of Illumi’s thighs, a smile crossing his face at the lewd way Illumi has exposed himself to him. The position gives Hisoka better access, his hips drawing back before he shoves himself into Illumi. The jester moans at the feeling, picking up the pace and angling then re-angling his thrusts until he locates Illumi’s prostate, targeting it with each thrust.

The bed creaks beneath their weight, the mattress brushing against the cream-colored walls. The sounds of their moaning and skin smacking against skin—begins to fill the room. Sometime earlier, one of them had suggested turning off the lights, but now they are both glad that the lights have remained on.

Illumi holds his knees tightly against his chest, moaning loudly, lewdly, and without restraint. He has nothing to hide, he will kill Hisoka if he needs to, though the man is of more use to him alive, he’s more useful  _ right now _ .

Hisoka thrusts deeply, swiftly, his own soughs echoing in the hotel room— meshing with Illumi’s as his cock is tightly gripped by his ass. Tightening his hold on the back of Illumi’s thighs, the magician plunges himself deeper, taking a moment to sink into the feeling before wrapping one hand around Illumi’s cock again. Hisoka wants to cum now, but he refuses until Illumi has, he needs that little one-up over the stoic man. Even though his cock throbs at the thought of feeling the assassin’s ass contracting around him, he bites the inside of his cheek to refrain as he touches Illumi instead.

Illumi’s already aroused face forms a new expression of torture as Hisoka begins to stroke him alongside his thrusts. The man is clearly at his end, Hisoka’s hand is only providing the final push he needs.

Illumi’s raw voice tears through the room as he moans again. The magician is positive he’s never heard a better sound from the assassin. Cum had been layered so many times on Illumi’s chest that the man will need a shower before the two can get to round two, or perhaps round two will take place in the shower. Hisoka wasn’t strict on sticking to his plan, he’ll make this treat, this restricted view of Illumi- last all night.

The sensation of Illumi’s ass tightening around his cock has it’s own moans escaping from Hisoka. His eyes remain on Illumi observing him carefully. This has become a private show for him, something meant only for his eyes. Between the moans he’s never heard from Illumi, and the expressions he’s never seen before, the jester feels himself fall off the edge. It’s like a wave of electricity, of warmth, of static. Filling his body, sliding through it, then buckling at his cock. Hisoka doesn’t ask Illumi if he can cum inside of him, instead, he gives a few final thrusts before burying himself as deeply as he can, cumming inside the used body while loudly groaning. His grip forces the Zoldyck to forfeit the option of escaping, he’ll be filled with Hisoka’s cum no matter what, it is only too bad Hisoka can’t also taint Illumi’s aura with his own.   
  
Once the initial wave finally ends, Hisoka makes no immediate move to slide out from inside Illumi. He wants to fill Illumi’s mouth still, though he also wants to continue filling his ass. Illumi will look irresistible with cum leaking out of him, like a doll someone had outgrown and allowed to fester in the garden.

“Let’s continue this in the shower.” Illumi suggests, releasing his knees and instead, propping himself up onto his elbows.

It is almost as though he is aware of Hisoka’s thoughts, aware that the jester is toying with fantasies that don’t quite suit the Zoldyck’s tastes. Hisoka is dangerous, Illumi knows he is playing with fire and that his parents will be greatly disappointed in him, but he wants to touch the flame, he wants to see the worst Hisoka can do. He wants to experience something that can finally surprise him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwavering confidence, that expressionless face, it eats Hisoka up inside, though he still doesn’t consider Illumi a target in the same way Chrollo and Gon are targets. No, it isn’t like that. He wishes to devour those two with his own sharpened teeth. 
> 
> Illumi must be carefully torn apart by his aggressive, demanding hands.

The bathroom is more spacious than either of them had anticipated. Their impulsive booking of the room a few hours ago had worked out in their favor. This is more than enough room for what Hisoka wants to do, but it also gives him more places to untangle the mess that is Illumi Zoldyck.  
The walls are a matte brown, polished sandstone, with large, white cream-colored tile floors. A large black counter stands off to their left hosting two small white sinks with stainless steel faucets. A large, rectangular mirror sat just above them, taking up the length of the sectioned off area with gentle spotlights resting overhead. The lighting is arguably the best part of the whole room, gentle enough to highlight Illumi’s features, but strong enough to show everything.  
  
Directly to the right of the sectioned off counter and sink area, is the walk-in shower. Large and sectioned off with floor-to-ceiling glass, a single dark-wood bench rests inside along with hotel provided soaps. Hisoka’s mind wanders as he looks over the bathroom, from the shower, to the countertop, to the bathtub bordered by the same matte brown sandstone, they can spend hours in here, making a mess of the place, but enjoying the exploration of each others body.  
  
Illumi however, takes less time than Hisoka to absorb his surroundings. Born into privilege, the assassin appears unfazed by the luxury, this is normal for him. The magician would occasionally listen idly as Illumi spoke of his home, the enormous property, the near mansion built solely for the large staff of deadly butlers, the silver spoon surely shoved into his mouth before he could even speak. Hisoka himself had money, but the Zoldyck’s had more money than they could ever hope to use in one lifetime.  
The gentle sound of bare feet against the tile pulls Hisoka’s gaze away from the empty toilet paper roll on his right, his eyes now watching as Illumi approaches the shower.  
  
He descried Illumi’s stride several times, trying to commit the memory of that grace, to savor it forever. In those scarce moments, he had not immediately recognized the sexual nature of his gaze upon that body, though it wasn’t a concern for him to have. But right now, Hisoka found himself vividly aware of just how arousing it is to watch Illumi walking while naked. The gentle sway of his long, dark hair, the purposeful steps which exuded absolute confidence and grace. Hisoka can even see the marks on his hips where bruises are beginning to form, and the peak of discolored skin around his neck. It’s enticing  to see that lovely skin in such a state, an assassin born to a legendary family, soiled by his aggressive mouth and hands.  
  
“You’re distracted.” Illumi has stopped, one hand on the wall separating the sinks from the shower as he looks back at the magician still standing in the doorway. Hisoka wants to imagine that his expression carries disappointment, he wants to imagine that Illumi will begin to show him expressions he has never shown to anyone—but his expression remains as blank as always.  
  
“Ah, that’s what happens when you walk in front, Illu~.” The jesters words are teased out with a suggestive smile, met only by furrowing eyebrows before Illumi turns away from him.  
  
“If you don’t hurry up then I will leave.”  
  
Hisoka knows that Illumi is serious in that threat. But Hisoka also likes to taunt and tease, he likes to see how far he can push someone, the sort of responses he can get through those taunts. He especially enjoys teasing his little agelast, watching Illumi’s shell of a body staring emotionlessly back at him. Constantly, constantly, Hisoka tests his limits… but the magician seldom pushes too far. Even while testing his limits, he knows where the line is drawn. Sometimes he crosses it for fun, and sometimes he has other intentions.  
  
Illumi steps into the open shower, staring at the knobs for a minute before twisting one. Instantly, a downpour of water falls from the overhead, soaking Illumi’s gorgeous hair, and washing the evidence from his lithe frame. The open door allows some of the water to spray the bathroom floor, water droplets glistening on the cream tile beneath soft lights.  
  
The Zoldyck doesn’t appear to be giving Hisoka any more of his attention. His body is angled slightly away from Hisoka, his hands busy at work in his hair as he guides the hot water through it. Those long, obsidian locks never fail to capture the jester’s attention. He desires to entangle his hand within the strands, forcing the assassin’s neck to crane with each application force. If he is not careful, he may further stain the long tresses with blood. Illumi’s hair is just another facet of his attractiveness, another means to an end. Maybe he will cut it after Hisoka ruins him.  
  
Joining Illumi in the shower, the magician positions himself behind the Zoldyck, his hands starting on Illumi’s shoulders before sliding down his ribs and then down to settle on slim hips. The warm water just barely reaches him, but Hisoka isn’t too concerned with getting clean right now. The sex they have only just walked away from is a small taste of what he wants from Illumi. Like giving a starving dog a scrap bone, the dog will eventually bite the hand that had fed it.  
  
“I have to leave before eight.” Illumi’s voice echoes in the large shower, one of his hands pulling a shampoo bottle closer before depositing the liquid into his palm. Hisoka’s hands hold firm to Illumi’s hips, his eyes watching the trails of water running down the Zoldyck’s back. It would be nice if he could sneak a photo of this view, however, he knows Illumi will not stand for such a thing. After all, the magician is well-known for being fickle, for throwing away the things that no longer interest him. Illumi is not under the impression that he’s somehow different. This will only last until the two are bored, or if it becomes inconvenient.  
  
“I see, then I’ll make sure to release you before then~.”  
  
Rinsing the soap from his hair, Illumi turns his head enough to glance at Hisoka over his shoulder. Those empty, large, black eyes blink up at sharp, amused, golden ones. His gaze is devoid of emotion and desire for now, but soon Hisoka will fill it with himself.  
  
“Don’t make it sound like you’ve captured me, Hisoka.”  
  
“Have I not?”  
  
Illumi’s gaze sharpens, flickering as he appears to consider something risky before turning his head away from Hisoka. The jester bites his lip to avoid shuddering, he shamelessly takes immense pleasure in pushing the assassin to the brink of physical violence. Nothing could turn him on more in this moment than to have Illumi’s bloodlust directed at him and him alone, In this spacious bathroom, they can demonstrate their strength, flesh-upon-flesh as they fight for control. Hisoka will force Illumi to the ground, grind himself against the weaker Zoldyck, before ravishing his defeated body once again. The possibility that Illumi might best him doesn’t cross the magician’s fantasy, he doesn’t usually consider being on the losing end of a fight, only that things may not work out as he plans.  
  
But this fight has already been decided.  
  
Hisoka’s hands slide up Illumi’s chest, feeling up his body before gliding down around his rib cage. He could crush his ribs right now, force the fragmented bones to pierce Illumi’s lungs and then watch him suffocate to death, or drown—depending on how much blood fills the pocket. He has so much power over the Zoldyck, an advantage which will allow him to create many new games to distract himself until his desired fruit has ripened.  
  
That wouldn’t be as much fun though. Crushing Illumi’s ribs wouldn’t be as easy as he allowed himself to fantasize, he knows this much. He will get his fight, and he will probably win, but rushing it would mean that he’d lose far more than he would gain. The biggest gain to be had right now is Illumi’s pride. His face filled with pleasure, his eyes deep with dangerous desire, his body writhing beneath Hisoka’s touch.  
  
The jester’s hands travel further down, fingertips grazing the top of Illumi’s cock. Pressing his body more firmly to the assassin, he grinds his own budding erection against him, parting his index and middle finger before capturing the Zoldyck’s length in-between. Hisoka can feel the blood rushing through the engorged length, excitement trickling through his veins, stinging him with pulses of electricity. Previously, he could not have imagined Illumi feeling this good, this desirable.  
  
The assassin’s body tenses briefly, his aura flickering as though dissatisfied with something. Curious, Hisoka watches as Illumi twists the hot knob further, warding off the tepid water once more. The action, although comical, gives Hisoka an idea, a new game the two can play to make this more fun. If he can force Illumi to moan or beg before the water becomes cold again, then Hisoka will win. If not, then Illumi will win. It will be an interesting way to test his effect on the man, to see if the Zoldyck will be any more receptive to his touch now that he’s had a taste.  
Lowering his lips, Hisoka nips at Illumi’s neck, a smile gently pulling on his face as he feels the man tense beneath him. Against his fingers, he can feel the rush of blood filling the assassin’s cock, a telltale sign that despite his refusal to vocalize his pleasure, he is enjoying this.  
  
“Put your hands on the wall.” Hisoka gives the command in a hushed voice against Illumi’s ear, ceasing his touch until the Zoldyck places two reluctant hands against the cool, damp tile wall. Sliding his free hand up Illumi’s waist, he relishes in the soft curve of his body before gliding it it back down to settle on his hips. With little force, he urges Illumi’s hips back, angling his body until the Zoldyck’s ass is sticking out for him.  
  
“What do you want me to do, Illu~?” Hisoka poses this question in the same, low, smooth voice that he had used to talk him into bed initially. Charming, that is how many women view Hisoka, though, the Zoldyck isn’t someone to fall victim to such tricks. He has been trained since birth to take on various roles, to be charming when he needs to be, to be coy and shy, or bashful yet modest. Illumi doesn’t consider himself weak to external stimulation, especially not from Hisoka, but his nudity, combined with their positions, has him feeling an unwanted pang of arousal.  
  
“Is this necessary, Hisoka?”  
  
“I’m not going to do anything until you tell me what you want.” The jester punctuates his threat by removing the hand previously touching Illumi’s cock. However, he doesn’t move his own body away, keeping his own erection pressed against the softness of Illumi’s ass as he waits for a more suitable response.  
  
“Then get off me and I will leave. This isn’t what we agreed to.” Illumi’s body had visibly tensed again, his voice carrying notes just as airly as the wind. However, the magician doesn’t let up, pressing his cock more firmly against Illumi as he speaks.  
  
“My-my… You can’t see the forest for the trees can you~?♣”  
  
Illumi’s skin feels warm, his shoulders splotched with red from the pressure and heat of the water. Hisoka’s own body has cooled considerably from the sweat which had been allowed to dry on his skin. Standing just outside of the warm water, Illumi’s body feels far more desirable against his chilled skin, warming his wintry skin.  
Beneath him, the Zoldyck removes one hand from the wall, brushing his hair to one side of his head. He seems to be making a point of ignoring Hisoka’s wandering hands, but the obvious and thick erection between his legs tells no lies.  
  
“Come on, Illu~. You won’t tell me?”  
  
Hisoka slides both his hands down over Illumi’s ass, gripping it firmly before spreading him open, rubbing his engorged cock against his hole. The sensation prompts a shudder to race down Hisoka’s spine as anticipation begins to fill him again. He may have fucked Illumi quite recently, but he still feels undeniably excited by the assassin’s body. Illumi has probably never realized it himself, or maybe it isn’t something he takes any time to think about, but Hisoka’s eyes had always _wandered_ just a bit, when he was certain nobody was looking.  
  
Not that he would’ve minded being caught.  
  
“Hisoka.”  
Illumi’s voice cuts through over the sound of the showerhead, his tone more tense than usual, more serious. The magician knows he’s toeing a thin line, but he can’t just have his cake and eat it too. He wants to play with it a bit. Even now, he is aware that he is breaching that thick armor Illumi has grown to adorn his body at all times, Hisoka will get his way this time, he will force Illumi to expose those hidden parts of himself.  
  
“You played this game earlier, do you really need to do it again?” The Zoldyck’s frustrations are clear, his other hand returning to the shower wall. It won’t be too long until the water begins to fall cold again, time is quickly running out for Hisoka.  
  
“I’m just savoring the time we have together, Illu~... It’s not everyday I get to spend so much time with you. Indulge me this once.”  
  
The sigh Illumi gives in response is barely audible above the sound of the shower. His legs shift slightly, head turning to glance over his shoulder at Hisoka. There is no amusement on his face, nor in his voice. Rather, his aura appears to flicker around him in annoyance, oozing in places like a sludge. Illumi’s aura has always felt on edge, as though it were constantly ready to strike.  
Feeling it like this so close has Hisoka burning with excitement.  
  
“Fine, touch me.”  
  
Although he considers encouraging Illumi to tell him _where_ he wants to be touched, the magician refrains. It would be a little too risky to continue pushing Illumi, assuming he actually wants to fuck him again that is… Though, Hisoka always bore positive and strong feelings about fighting his chosen lovers. Ordinary civilians are only as good as brittle glass, but Illumi is a fortress rivaling even Hisoka himself.  
  
Reaching down, Hisoka wraps one hand around the Zoldyck’s cock, beginning to stroke him as his chin comes to rest against the crook of his neck. The only problem with being _behind_ Illumi, is that he can’t watch those large eyes for any changes, and he can’t explore Illumi’s mouth with his tongue.  
  
“What day is it?”  
  
Hisoka raises his gaze from where he’d been eyeing the assassin’s collarbones. A brief thought passes through his mind, whether or not he can snap the man’s clavicles with his teeth alone. Illumi is vulnerable, vulnerable to his hands, his mouth, his teeth. But is he vulnerable enough for that? Hisoka isn’t stupid enough to believe so. Although they are currently borrowing each others body’s, the underlying tension, the constant vigilance, both are still there. Illumi wouldn’t be taken down so easily, though he may succeed in tearing that lovely skin.  
  
“Hmm? It’s Tuesday.”  
  
The seemingly random interjection doesn’t stumble Hisoka in the slightest. His hand continues stroking Illumi’s length, squeezing him every so often near the head. He can feel the way Illumi’s cock throbs in response to his touch, showing it’s enjoyment while Illumi remains steady-voiced and expressionless.  
  
“What is the date?”  
  
The jester’s lips press against the back of Illumi’s neck, one of his hands coming up to further brush the long hair out of his way.  
“It’s the sixth of June, Illu~. Afraid you’re missing a precious family dinner?”  
  
“That’s not it, though I’m sure my mother is upset.”  
Teeth bite into the sensitive skin near the base of Illumi’s skull, the man beneath him gives no audible response despite his body giving the slightest of twitches. Oh, Hisoka likes to pick the most painful places. Rather than persist in his questioning, Illumi remains silent, his fingers curling against the cold tile wall. The jester increases the speed of his strokes now, his other hand gripping Illumi’s hips tightly as he continues to grind his swollen cock against him. The small interruptions in Illumi’s breathing excites the magician, his hand pausing just near the head as he opts to thumb it for a moment instead.  
  
“Don’t cum yet.”  
  
Although Illumi doesn’t give a verbal response, the slight turn of his head is taken as an agreement. Releasing Illumi’s hip, Hisoka raises his hand to the wall, placing it over one of Illumi’s. The position forces Hisoka’s chest against Illumi’s back, his cock more firmly against the other’s ass as he begins to stroke more quickly again. Illumi’s eyes close for the first time since they’d entered the shower, a sure sign that he is holding himself back with most all of his contained willpower.  
  
“Do you feel good, Illu~?”  
  
The Zoldyck’s lips press firmly together, his thighs tensing against Hisoka’s. Between the sensation of the magician’s erection pressed against him, and the stimulation from his hand, it is becoming difficult for him to hold back. This is shameful, surely. He had undergone years of training, torture in all modes, but this is something he’s never specifically been prepared for. This is supposed to be different.  
  
“When… how long do I have to wait?” That usually monotone voice is now laced with restraint, a certain tension clinging to the end of each carefully spoken word. The sound brings a smile to Hisoka’s face, his lips traveling down the back of Illumi’s neck. Although the heat of Illumi’s warmed body against his is enticing, Hisoka pulls back, his hand still wrapped tightly around the Zoldyck’s cock. He can’t wait anymore, with how close to the edge he’s brought Illumi, he will surely get at least some noise from him before the water turns cold. Before his time runs out.  
  
“Thirty minutes, or maybe two hours. Who knows~.”  
  
The hand that had been stroking Illumi abruptly stilled, holding tightly to him but not moving as he brings his other hand down between himself and Illumi. Running the flat of his palm roughly over Illumi’s ass, he leans back enough to watch his brief actions, enjoying the simple activity despite the way Illumi’s aura begins to curl with impatience. Only once he’s satisfied does he remove his hand from the Zoldyck’s erection. Gripping the base of his own cock, he spreads Illumi’s ass open enough to position himself against his entrance. In his own mind, there should still be enough lube inside of him to make entering possible, but he can’t be certain. He’ll find out shortly, or maybe Illumi won’t tell him, either way is fine as long as he is able to ephorize Illumi in the end.  
  
Illumi’s breathing has returned to normal, but the jester still finds himself unable to see his expression. It’s not as though he expects a dramatic change quite yet, but he did hope for even a small response, even a mirthless smile would satisfy the magician.  
Shifting one hand to grip Illumi’s hip, Hisoka begins pushing his thick cock through the tight ring of muscles, watching carefully as Illumi’s hole spreads and accepts him with little restraint. The lube is definitely not as present as it had been initially, but unless Illumi complains, Hisoka isn’t going to go out of his way to retrieve more.  
  
Once he’s in far enough, Hisoka releases his cock, moving that hand to Illumi’s other hip as he continues to push forward into that tight hole. His own mouth has settled into a tense line, teeth grit as he feels the squeeze on his dick. The Zoldyck has such a flawless ass, much like the rest of him, it is something Hisoka feels he can appreciate more than Illumi can. In his exploration of Illumi’s body, Hisoka begins to wonder lightly about the rest of the Zoldyck family. More specifically, how he can leverage them to get to Illumi. While he doesn’t have much of a need for the otaku brother, he’d had his eye on Killua and Kalluto, curious of their strength, curious of their bodies. It is depraved, twisted, he thought of terrible things. In his mind, fucking, toying, or manipulating a Zoldyck had to end with the body being crushed into a mangled puddle, a mere blob to sit juxtapose its prior form.  
  
But these are just fantasies, idle dreams. The probability of him following through is fewer than nill. However, should the jester become bored enough, should he wish to deeply rattle Illumi enough, he may consider picking the fruit before it is ripe. Indulging in dangerous desires laced too thickly with a poison beyond his control. It isn’t lust, it isn’t exactly sexual attraction, more like, Hisoka has become fascinated by the prospect of damaging the Zoldyck.

Fingers dig into Illumi’s body, Hisoka’s hips drawing back before he thrusts roughly into the body bent over before him. Beyond the warm, running water drenching Hisoka’s front and Illumi’s back, not a sound can be heard. The jester’s pace begins slow, deep, as though he’s feeling out the assassin’s insides again, as though he’s exploring the furthest reaches available to him. This body is both new and old to him, but the endless excitement worked to maintain the sharpness in his gaze and the cruel smile on his lips.  
However, Hisoka’s pace picks up after only a handful of thrusts, the new sound of his hips colliding with Illumi’s ass begins to interrupt the steady sound of the shower. The water still feels warm, though, its temperature is beginning to wane. It’s not as though desperation is nipping at Hisoka’s heels, more like childish excitement at the challenge he’s placed before himself. He wants this, he wants Illumi to scream and squirm and pull at his body with the same desperation Hisoka wants to believe he will feel soon.  
    In an attempt to get what he wants, Hisoka slides one hand down from Illumi’s hip, winding it around his inner thigh instead before lifting the Zoldyck’s leg. Balance shouldn’t be an issue, so he doesn’t concern himself with thought as he thrusts harder into Illumi. The assassin’s breathing has become broken again, heavier and interrupted by shudders as Hisoka’s cock pounds against his prostate relentlessly. The new position gives the magician a much better view of Illumi’s face, those large doe-eyes now shut, no discernable expression blatant aside from the downturn of his parted lips. It feels messy, like an attack performed with little grace. However, Hisoka is most concerned with his own pleasure.  
The bulk of his pleasure will come from messing Illumi up, peeling away that mask, and shredding that armor. From ripping out his organs, from carving himself into the darkest chamber of Illumi’s wilted heart. The magician can be satisfied with nothing less than complete destruction and domination, absolute, indisputable power, at least when it comes to the muted flame that is Illumi.  
    With Illumi’s thigh pressed against his hip, Hisoka’s fingers painfully dig into the sensitive inner part of his leg. Fingernails tearing through the skin and drawing blood which begins to drip and mingle with the formerly clear water. Unrestrained moans from Hisoka add to the cacophony filling the large bathroom, acting almost as an encouragement for the Zoldyck to release his own additions. Holding tighter to Illumi’s hip, Hisoka pulls the assassin’s leg up higher, golden eyes sweeping over the scarred body. He can’t wait to set up Illumi’s surprise, he can’t wait to see the potential change in Illumi’s expression, the realization that he will no longer have any control.  
  
“Nn…” The first moan to slip through Illumi’s parted lips pulls Hisoka from whatever lewd thoughts he’d been having. His gaze re-settles on the Zoldyck’s face before his grip on Illumi’s thigh tightens, tearing further into the creamy skin.  
  
“Louder…” Hisoka’s command fails to invoke any obvious reaction from Illumi, so he gives a harder thrust, forcing another strained sound from Illumi.

 _‘Yes… Yes~..._ ♣ _’_

It is a melodious sound amongst the dissonance of his thrusts, one that dances along the walls, slipping between the water droplets before greeting his ears with the same sweetness of honey. Hisoka wants to destroy this. He wants to drown in it. He wants to savor it, as something only meant for him, something _belonging_ to him, sharing it with no one else, he’ll cover himself with this.  
  
The water at the bottom of the tub is tinted pink now, blood collecting beneath Hisoka’s fingernails, trailing down Illumi’s leg before rolling onto Hisoka’s hip. Illumi gave no obvious reaction to the injury being inflicted upon him, his voice growing in volume as though obeying Hisoka’s command to be louder.  
With his tight grip on Illumi, the jester thrusts himself roughly into the abused body, groans interrupting his already heavy breathing as his teeth sink into Illumi’s shoulder. This isn’t the same position as when they had started, Illumi is more or less pressed against the stone wall now, the bulk of the water from the showerhead now being focused onto Hisoka as he roughly fucks the man in his hands.  
  
Without thinking, Hisoka tugs at the skin of Illumi’s shoulder, releasing only after tasting the thick copper of blood. The water is finally beginning to run cold, shocking their hot skin but also signaling Hisoka’s win. He is overflowing with arousal, with Illumi, they will both drown at this rate.  
  
Illumi’s voice interrupts Hisoka’s thoughts again, his question thickly cloaked with desperation.  
“Can I cum now?”  
  
    Illumi wasn’t sure what he’d been waiting for the first time, but this aligned with the desires he’d previously hoped he’d have fulfilled by Hisoka. Though, he had been fairly certain it wouldn’t happen, in the short amount of time he’s come to know Hisoka, he’s read him as an impulsive sort of person. One who could plan but not one who considered the desires of others too strongly.  
Not that he isn’t aware of others desires. Illumi never feigned ignorance about Hisoka’s perceptiveness, only that he would use his knowledge to his own ends. In the bedroom though… The idea that Hisoka had read into his desires and is actively engaging them seemed improbable, unless the magician could also read minds that is. This must be a twist to Hisoka’s personality that he hadn’t yet encountered. 

“Go ahead~.♥” That low voice speaks close to Illumi’s ear, hot breath sending a shudder down his spine as the magician gives another rough thrust. All at once, the warmth spreads in his body, Illumi can feel the slight weakness in his knees, his moan louder now as he cums against the feeling of Hisoka’s cock rocking in and out of his body.  
  
Falling into the feeling of Illumi’s ass tightening around his already sensitive erection, the jester’s grip tightens even further, more blood staining their bodies. It almost feels like too much for Hisoka, to have the ability to be natural with his partner, Illumi doesn’t appear to mind that his body is being torn into.  
Slowing his pace, Hisoka draws his hips further back, shoving the whole of his cock back into Illumi, his body tensing after a few overdrawn thrusts. Cursing under his breath, the magician cums inside of the Zoldyck, holding him close, holding him tight, holding him still. From the outside looking in, it would appear as though Hisoka was overpowering an unwilling partner, ripping into their body and forcing himself on them. But the excitement comes from the fact that Illumi can kill him, in this moment, they are both vulnerable, both open to sudden death should the other’s impulses steer them in that direction.  
  
Hisoka gives a few slow, final thrusts, before pulling out. Releasing Illumi’s thigh, he allows the assassin to right himself, washing the blood from his hand with the now freezing water from the showerhead.  
  
“I’d like to wash off again, alone.”  
  
The magician inspects his hands, making sure the blood is completely gone before looking up at Illumi. The Zoldyck’s face is slightly flushed, but the expressionless void of his eyes has returned. It’s almost disappointing. Running one hand through his hair, Hisoka allows his gaze to wander over the assassin’s body briefly before shrugging.  
  
“If you insist~. I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.♦”  
  
Pushing open the glassdoor, Hisoka steps out into the cold air of the bathroom, even more water escaping the shower just to settle  and glisten against the tiles. Wordlessly, he makes the short walk to the sink, retrieving a towel from the lower cabinet. The mirror is now too foggy for him to clearly see himself, not that he needs to. But Hisoka takes a moment to write on the distorted glass.  
  _‘Return naked for your surprise! ☆ ^.^ ♥ - Hisoka’_ _  
_ _  
_ Drying off as he returns to the bedroom, the jester closes the door behind him, laying the towel around his neck before casting a glance down the hallway.  
“Now then~...”  
  
While Illumi rinses his body once more, Hisoka pulls a few packages from the closet. His ‘surprises’ for Illumi. It had been a bit of a struggle to secretly arrange them, however, he’s been looking forward to trying it out. Especially after discovering the Zoldyck’s willingness to go along with his orders. Although Hisoka can masturbate purely to the thought of a serious fight with Illumi—leading to sex of course—his brain rattles off the possibilities that came along with an obedient Illumi. Sensitive to his touch, begging, moaning. It will get boring quickly, but for tonight, this is what excites him. How obedient will Illumi be? How willing will he be to allow this level of vulnerability? It will be fun to find out, fun for Hisoka, and a new experience for Illumi.  
  
Assuming he’s never done this before, that is.  
  
Hisoka carefully selects a place to set up the surprise, moving furniture as needed to allow ample space. He still has no way of knowing just how Illumi will react to this, however, the magician can’t see Illumi refusing to try. If this is new for him, then he might agree on the grounds of ‘study’. Wanting to understand the sensation and feeling so that he won’t be surprised by it in the future. Though, if he does refuse… The thought of Illumi refusing to try it brings a frown to Hisoka’s face, quickly shaken off by the jester’s unwillingness to waste time. He only has until Illumi finishes his shower and dries his hair. If he moves quickly, he stands a reasonable chance of finishing on time.  
Leaning on the plush carpet, Hisoka’s eyes scan the instructions before carefully counting and cross-referencing the manual to make sure he has all of the parts. Once that’s out of the way, he begins to quietly, secretly build it.  
  
There are many bonuses to Illumi’s long hair, in Hisoka’s opinion at least. The jester always appreciated the way the wind occasionally took control of it, whipping it around, making it dance, or just gently stirring select strands or locks. The way his hair sways, brushes Hisoka’s arm if he sneaks up on the assassin, and the way it feels wrapped up between his fingers. He likes to touch it, to pull on it, but mostly… He appreciates the way it prolongs Illumi’s showers.  
    The Zoldyck returns from his shower just after Hisoka stands to admire his handy-work. Illumi’s long black hair is already dry, gently cascading over his bare shoulders, leading to the rest of his equally bare body. It pleases Hisoka to see Illumi didn’t get dressed, having to undress him again would be a nuisance.  
“What is this?” Illumi poses his question with genuine curiosity as he walks over to the bed, taking a seat on it before crossing his long legs. His eyes seem to be making careful note of the device Hisoka has built on the floor, his gaze lingering for an added few seconds on the inappropriately shaped attachment.  
  
Placing both of his hands on his hips, Hisoka smiles, unashamed of his obvious nudity.

“It’s a sex machine with some special touches. Have you ever seen one before?”  
  
The machine Hisoka has selected did not come with wrist or ankle restraints as it is not meant to hold the recipient still. Instead, it is a fairly simple build, black steel with a large, long base. From the base, a thick, black steel pipe stands straight, connected to that is a motor and the dildo attachment. Hisoka has added his own special touches, infusing his nen into the dildo deciding it would make their time together that much more interesting. However, it is the only part of the machine he can guarantee will be touching Illumi at all times, therefore, it made the most sense. The nen he’s infused will force Illumi into a state of Zetsu, tingling all the sensitive parts inside of him, making him powerless against Hisoka.  
The magician feels confident that he can talk Illumi into accepting this willingly, it’s nothing more than a new experience.  
  
“I have not… What do you plan to do with it?”  
  
“Do you like trying new things, Illu?” Hisoka’s lips raise with an unsettling smile, one which fails to penetrate the barrier belonging to Illumi Zoldyck. Large black eyes stare into golden ones, the wheels are most definitely spinning in Illumi’s head. Though, Hisoka can’t be certain which way his resolve will go. If Illumi makes up his mind about something after collecting all the information, he won’t change it, that’s how he has always been.  
  
“I was under the impression you and I were to be having sex tonight. You didn’t mention this machine at the bar.” The Zoldyck draws his hands back to rest on the tussled, white duvet. The new position gives Hisoka a delicious view of the limber body, his thoughts briefly considering foregoing the machine and fucking Illumi unconscious, but he pushes the thoughts away. The jester can prolong his desires if only to play with Illumi still.  
  
“We’ve already had sex, this is just for fun.” Bending down beside the machine, Hisoka rests his hand along the smooth metal base. If Illumi declines, then he will spend the rest of the night having sex with him, but if he agrees, then they will play for a few hours. Glancing at the clock, the magician notes that it’s already two hours past midnight, if this is really the only time Illumi will let Hisoka have free reign over his body, then he wants to really take his time for the last few hours.  
  
“I see… It would make sense that _fun_ is an integral part of sex for you. I’ll do it then.” The machine appears far too dainty to survive Illumi’s full strength. If Hisoka’s plan is really something more nefarious, like trapping him, then this little machine will not do it. Illumi’s occupation also forces him to encounter and resolve various situation and problems. Although it is highly unlikely he will be faced with such a machine while on the job, having the knowledge will not hurt him.  
  
“Ah but, can you move it onto the bed? I rather not be on the floor, I have a job tomorrow.”  
  
Hisoka glances at the machine, he’d cleared the furniture out of the way for this, but as long as he will get to use it then it doesn’t matter. Lifting the machine by the base and the support pole, he moves it onto the bed, letting its weight sink into the center of the mattress. Illumi pulls his gaze from the heavy machine to Hisoka, his monotonous tone unchanging.  
“How does it work?”  
  
Bungee gum attaches to the lube bottle sitting a few feet away, pulling it closer before it drops in Hisoka’s hand. The thickness in the air is returning from it’s short vacation,  ensnaring the lustful magician as he takes the short few steps towards Illumi. Unlike his other partners, Hisoka can’t do Illumi the dishonor of picking him up and relocating him to where he wants him. Instead, he has to urge him into position with his body, he has to progress the situation naturally even if picking him up could be faster.  
  
“I’ll show you. It’s very simple~.♥”  
  
Taking a seat on the bed beside Illumi, there is no hesitance left as his mouth presses against the Zoldyck’s once more. His taste has become so familiar to Hisoka, dangerous, tangy, salty, he wants to continue tasting this again-and-again, at will. Will this one night be enough? Illumi isn’t so simple that Hisoka feels he can be satisfied with this one time, Illumi is an acquired taste, one that quickly becomes a craving. For various reasons, the jester wants this to continue beyond just tonight.  
  
The bottle of lube comes to rest on the bed once more, though it is now closer to the two. The shower has almost prolonged the game, though, the sweet, floral scent of shampoo drifts into magician’s nose from time-to-time, serving to excite him further. He doesn’t recognize this scent on his doll, Illumi usually smells of earth and spices.  
Hisoka’s mouth begins to travel down Illumi’s neck, one hand stroking the assassin’s cock as he encourages his arousal. If he can make sure Illumi drowns in him just as he is drowns in Illumi, then he might secure a future arrangement.  
    It takes time, Hisoka’s mouth biting and nipping at the skin he’s been previously told not to mark, his hand stroking and toying with Illumi’s erection. The Zoldyck has almost appeared to be refusing his own arousal initially, though he begins to relax when Hisoka lets out a moan against his lips.  
One of Illumi’s hands slides up Hisoka’s back, feeling out the thick wrapping of muscles tight beneath his skin. He wants to explore Hisoka’s body as well, the desire creeping up on him within the past few hours, between the tangling of their limbs and the brush of Hisoka’s breath against his skin. Sex is a routine, a task, a chore, a duty… with others… but with Hisoka, with the dangerous magician whose mouth he has captured in another kiss, it is an art-style.  
  
Illumi allows himself to be guided back, Hisoka’s mouth parting from his own as he quietly directs him into the proper position for the machine. The short exchange fails to break the tension between them, though the softness one would expect to find in Hisoka’s eyes during this time, is filled only with the same threatening sharpness. It doesn’t bother Illumi, he doesn’t need to be caressed.  
  
The Zoldyck takes the position directed to him by Hisoka. On all fours with the machine behind him. The jester had provided him a pillow to lean on if he felt like it, but he’s pushed it aside for now. Illumi appears more like a cat observing its surroundings than a human about to be pleasured for the amusement of a trickster.  
  
Hisoka trails his fingertips lightly down Illumi’s spine, his other hand holding the bottle of lube. The Zoldyck has such smooth skin despite his upbringing and occupation. Illumi doesn’t speak often of it, or when he does, his voice stands emotionless. Hisoka has heard briefly of the training they’ve endured while growing up. Illumi calls it training, though it sounds more like torture. Hisoka never reciprocated with stories of his own past, but he allowed Illumi to overshare as they both sipped bitter liquors. It was never as though Illumi brought it up to encourage sympathy from the jester, moreso, Illumi wanted to say it to make a point. Hisoka hasn’t yet figured out what that point is though.

The magician presses his index finger against Illumi’s entrance, popping open the lube bottle with his other hand. The dildo he had picked out for the machine is not much larger than himself, so Hisoka doesn’t worry about whether or not the Zoldyck can handle it. Watching his face twist in pain will only excite the jester, similarly, crushing his legs will also excite. Although Hisoka enjoys being rough and feels it to be an important part of quality sex, he still has to secure the second meeting. The desire to break Illumi will have to be transformed, like night into day, a flame into a smoldering pit, he can calm himself for now.  
  
Words are not exchanged in excess between the two, and it is not unusual for long periods of silence to pass between them. Some may call it unsettling, however, the two feel comfortable, words are not needed, not yet. Within the room, only the sound of the gently creaking bed is heard as Hisoka pours the lube directly onto the dildo as well as Illumi’s entrance.  
  
_Hunger, hunger, hunger, hunger…_ _  
_ _  
_ Oh it ate him up inside. Certainly Hisoka has already realized a long time ago that something is amiss within him. When had his desires become so twisted? At times, he would allow himself to think back, to wonder if there were a pin he could drop on the map of his life to guide him to the answer. However, there are too many points at which he can say, _“Ah, that was it.”_ . It is too late now, too late to go back, too late to desire that change, too late to want anything other than what he’s been seeking his whole life.  
  
Power, thrill, something which will, can, stop him. Something to rival himself, something worth his time.  
  
Illumi, however, is worth his time.  
  
Two fingers dip into the stretched entrance, spreading the lube, and occasionally pressing against his prostate to earn the satisfaction of watching Illumi twitch. Setting the lube bottle down, Hisoka works his fingers in and out of the Zoldyck, touching, feeling, and appreciating the sensation of the snug hole wrapped around his digits. His own cock is already firmly erect, demanding to be touched, to sink into Illumi again. Patience is important, Hisoka reminds himself over and over as he adds a third finger. It would be too easy to tear into Illumi right now.  
  
_‘No…’  
_  
The assassin lets out a sigh, his face hidden by a wall of black hair. The slight movements of Illumi’s body make it obvious that the Zoldyck is becoming impatient again, though, Hisoka is as well.  
  
“Are you excited, Illu~?♠”  
  
The jester’s voice taunts the man, his fingers slowly sliding out of Illumi’s ass before he can lose control and tear the sensitive skin.  
“I’m curious, though I don’t think I’ll like it as much.”  
  
Hisoka wraps his hand around the skin-like dildo, his smile widening at the tingle it gives to his hand. The toy is infused with nen, forcing anyone touching it into a state of Zetsu. A toy with a trick like this will make the machine that much more fun for Illumi. Pleased with himself, Hisoka begins to spread the lube he’d poured on it earlier, making sure the toy is ready before letting out a low chuckle.  
“If you’re enjoying it then we should do this again.”  
  
The Zoldyck gives a sound of irritation, apparently opposed to the idea of bedding his friend after this. However, despite his opposition to the suggestion, neither can deny the heat of their encounter. Although, Illumi’s family may disapprove, the inferno they have created in this one night alone could burn the whole town alive.  
  
His free hand moves to Illumi’s hip, raising them slightly before positioning the toy against his entrance. It is such a small part of their night that Hisoka almost fails to truly appreciate the way the assassin’s hole twitches from the contact. The slight twitch tells the jester that he’s already felt and realized what is so special about this toy. It’s capable of doing something Hisoka can’t do on his own. Each small response Illumi’s body gives to Hisoka’s actions, is worth noting. Perhaps it’s because Illumi doesn’t often show any obvious expression, but the magician truly enjoys emphasizing the slight twitches in his face, and even his ass.  
  
Turning the machine on low, he watches as the thick dildo penetrates Illumi, forcing his body into Zetsu. The sensation alone forces a shiver down Illumi’s spine, his lips creasing into a flat line before his eyes close. He appears to be concentrating on something, though Hisoka knows it is just his refusal to allow himself to enjoy this, the sight is enough to encourage him to forego restraint. Reaching down, he begins to stroke himself, one hand coming to rest on Illumi’s lower back. The machine is moving slow for now, gently adjusting the Zoldyck to the new feeling. It’s truly a sight to see, arousing and conflicting at the same time. He both wants to continue watching, and to pull the machine away and replace it with himself.  
How will Illumi feel if he fucks him at the same time?  
  
His cock, squeezing into that tight hole, just above or below the dildo. He’d be forced into Zetsu as well, the tingle dancing along his dick as he tried for that tight fit. Would Illumi cry out in pain? Would he bleed and beg? Would he submit to Hisoka in hopes that the action would convince the jester to remove the dildo?  
Hisoka turns up the dial on the machine, making it a little bit faster as he begins to stroke himself, matching the speed of the machine. His own hand is nothing compared to Illumi, but this self-restraint will most assuredly provide him far more pleasure later. He will use Illumi’s body in other ways.  
  
The Zoldyck’s breath holds steady despite the quick thrusts of the toy, his muscles tense, his joints appearing to lock; likely a testament to the electric combination of forced Zetsu and the toy. To Illumi though, this is more like a test. The training he’d endured leading up to this, all of it had been a careful test, one to ensure his survival, done out of love. If his parents didn’t love him, they would’ve gone easier on him, he would be dead by now.  
But is that the right way to look at this? The training he’d endured hadn’t felt like this, it hadn’t felt this good. He can feel himself _wanting_ to be touched, _wanting_ Hisoka’s cock inside him rather than this silicone toy. He wants to see how out of control this fire can become.  
  
Hisoka taps his fingers gently against Illumi’s tailbone, the quiet hum of the motor slowly being drowned out by the heaviness of his desires. His desire to bury himself in Illumi, to continue marking him. His desire to hear the emotionless man moan and feel him writhing around his cock. It feels as though he will never grasp this opportunity again, so he will take everything he can. The jester will add to the cacophony once again. Between Illumi’s labored breaths and the rumble of the small motor he will allow his own gasps and titillated moans to sneak in. Climbing onto the bed, he crawls over to Illumi, raised on both knees, he situates himself before the Zoldyck, one hand still gripping the base of his cock as he holds it up near Illumi’s face.  
“Do me a favor~?”  
  
Illumi raises his head, his expression still neutral as he glances between the cock mere inches from his nose, to Hisoka who wore an amused expression. He appears to be thinking, Illumi’s uncertain eyes scan Hisoka’s face wordlessly before slowly dropping back down to the magician’s cock. Although Illumi’s gaze is unreadable to most, Hisoka has come to recognize the slight spark which always lights up within his dusky eyes as the gears in his head turn. The Zoldyck’s gaze flickers with disdain, his lips setting in a frown once more. With nothing to be lost by performing this simple task, the magician assures his own success. Or perhaps Illumi is enjoying this more than he lets on. Between the two options, Hisoka will never know the truth.  
  
Hisoka winds his fingers behind Illumi’s head, tangling within the freshly washed strands as the Zoldyck’s breath reaches his cock. The sensation is both hot and wet, teasing expectations out of Hisoka as he tries not to rush this process. For the following few weeks, he will surely dream only of this mouth, this body for which his depravity knows no bounds.  
Slowly, Illumi’s mouth opens, drawing a gasp from the jester as Illumi’s mouth comes to wrap around him. It’s just as he had imagined, a mouth overflowing with potential. The Zoldyck has skill, undoubtedly, however, Hisoka has always believed in polishing even perfected talents.  
Both hands now come to wind in Illumi’s hair, the magician’s touch is heated and overflowing with lust as the assassin sucks and licks the engorged head. The whole night has been beyond what Hisoka could have hoped for. He had initially assumed Illumi would turn him down, that he would return to his hotel alone. It isn’t unusual for the magician to tease the Zoldyck in such a manner anyway.  
However… This moment of feeling Illumi trying not to moan with his mouth full, of that hot tongue tasting him so thoroughly, this moment raises the bar of Hisoka’s expectations as far as sex goes. He can feign satisfaction from many partners, though he knows none will ever come as close to truly satisfying him as Illumi. He can never so thoroughly enjoy the destruction of anyone as he does Illumi. Though, this does not mean he will not seek to destroy the things around Illumi as well.  
  
_‘Poor Killua~...’_  
  
Destruction means nothing if left _incomplete_ .  
  
Gripping the Zoldyck’s head tighter, his nails dig into the soft scalp, drawing blood from the taut body once more. Being this turned on is dangerous for Hisoka, Illumi is dangerous. Like a dye dropped into water, they are coloring each other with concupiscent violence.  
Each brush of his skin, each drop of blood, each moan the Zoldyck finally lets out, all of it taints him. Liquid as black as Illumi’s eyes, as dark as the hidden confines of his ribcage, and yet, the assassin is twisting his already twisted desires.  
  
Illumi moans around his cock, his hands balling into fists again as his face reddens. It is interesting to see the cautious and prepared assassin so vulnerable. The Zoldyck makes a motion to pull his mouth back, his muscles tensing again, though the magician keeps a firm grip on his head. He wants to fill his mouth one more time, to fill Illumi’s throat with himself, but the slight struggle is tantalizing.  
  
“You can cum, Illu~.” Hisoka’s voice comes out more level than he actually is, disguising the way Illumi has shaken him to the core. In reality, the room has begun to feel overheated again, his desire to continue fucking the Zoldyck long past the morning becoming more prevalent.  
The assassin—now appearing irritated with Hisoka—lowers his gaze from the magician’s face, his jaw slacking for a moment before his eyes close in full. Seeing Illumi in the throes of pleasure, hearing his voice straining each moan, feeling the previously tight mouth slacking around his throbbing cock, makes it difficult for Hisoka to refrain from indulging.

While Illumi rides out the wave of his orgasm and creates a new mess on the already ruffled duvet, Hisoka keeps his fingers dug deep into that skull, uncaring of the crimson beginning to stain the comforter, as he begins to thrust into Illumi’s mouth. Every inch of his cock feels electric, alive. He is overly aware of the softness of Illumi’s mouth, of the heat, the saliva coating his dick. Tightening his grip, more blood pools under his nails, wetting the raven hair and making it more difficult to grasp. Head wounds often look worse than they are due to the amount of bleeding that occurs, but the bleeding is what has Hisoka feeling so excited. He is inflicting pain on his friend, he’s fucking his mouth deeply, roughly, and he’s marking his body in places nobody else will see. These are the scars he will claim, the willowy body wrapped in muscles, sprinkled with long lines and oblong patches of puffy or sunken skin. The scars new to his thighs, to his shoulder, to his scalp, these scars belong to Hisoka, and if he can, he will continue creating, marking, solidifying his claim.  
  
The jester’s jaw tightens, his thrusts becoming more drawn out briefly, before he forces himself as far down Illumi’s throat as he can. The Zoldyck’s nose crunches too firmly against his pelvic bone, the angle telling Hisoka it has probably broken from the force.  
  
It doesn’t matter.  
  
The rumble of his moan is surely felt by Illumi, the blood of his broken nose now draining over Hisoka’s body, painting his testicles, his thighs, before adding to the abstract blood art on the bed. Cum is forced down Illumi’s throat, his muscles contracting as he tries, and fails to swallow it. Despite the uncomfortable situation, the Zoldyck’s face remains emotionless, his eyes trained on the thin patch of pubic hair he’d been forced against. The pleasure they were deriving from this only cemented their thoughts:  They are truly monstrous  
  
It isn’t until Hisoka is satisfied that he finally releases his destructive, crimson grip on Illumi’s head. Despite the holes Hisoka had left in his head, the assassin gives no complaint for his injuries as he draws his mouth off the twitching cock. Blood continues to pour from his crooked nose, slowed only by the Zoldyck as he swiftly straightens the broken cartilage with a disgusting _crunch._ Excess cum and saliva drips down his jaw, adding to the mess on his face before being wiped away.  
  
“Have you ever killed any of your partners?” Illumi asks as he slowly begins to pull his body out of range of the machine. It appears difficult, but the Zoldyck says nothing of it.  
  
“Were you afraid I was going to kill you~?” Hisoka taunts, reaching forward to turn off the machine and end the wearing hum of the motor.  
  
“No, it wouldn’t be that easy.”  
  
Unwavering confidence, that expressionless face, it eats Hisoka up inside, though he still doesn’t consider Illumi a target in the same way Chrollo and Gon are targets. No, it isn’t like that. He wishes to devour those two with his own sharpened teeth. Illumi _must_ be carefully torn apart by his aggressive, demanding hands.  
  
“I would be disappointed if it were.”  
  
Illumi’s blood-stained, pernicious hands reach out, he’s forcing Hisoka to lean back against the pillows. Time feels as though it is slowing, the lights appear dimmer. Each nerve lights up, bodies on alert though their eyes are focused solely on each other. Depravity drowns them, staining their bodies, a mark only they can see. It’s quiet, dark, it’s just the two of them in their rotten little world. This moment is utterly vile and oozing.  
The Zoldyck moves to straddle the magician’s hips, rubbing their cocks together, the heavy silence is thick between the poison of their desires. They’re painted and foul, vicious art, burned and burning.  
  
“I don’t want to stop yet.”  
  
Calloused hands wrap tightly around Hisoka’s neck, Illumi’s hips rolling roughly against him. The heat eating Illumi up inside suddenly feels more powerful, the jester wants to relish in the feeling, though he has no time to. This is animalistic, predatory, the pain they will continue to inflict upon each other to suit their own means is just more kindling for the fire. If a flame can grow into an unending explosion, that is what they are facing now. Until they must separate again, they are an unending explosion.  
The Zoldyck’s ass rubs against the magician’s cock, bringing it back to life with his desperate, lascivious motions. The entire scene feels haunted and yet, exhilarating, furthered by the tightening grip of Illumi’s hands on his neck. His thumbs hesitate around Hisoka’s windpipe, as if restraining himself from following through with his desires, from staking his own claim. Hisoka will masturbate to this moment later, he will not let go of Illumi’s desperation, restraint, and fire.  
  
“Then let’s continue~.♥”  


****

The morning sun is punishing. Brilliant golden rays slip between the cracks in the drawn curtains, spilling across the bed and rousing Hisoka from sleep. The spicy scent he’d tasted again and again all night lingers within the room, though the bed is empty beside him. Illumi has left already, without waking Hisoka at that. However, it thrills the magician to see this. His porcelain doll, devoid of emotion but so full of fire and voracity, the doll he could have broken between his hands but he didn’t. The doll who could have allowed his hunger to best him and taken Hisoka out while he slept. He’d left each option open and yet, Illumi had quietly left without so much as a note.  
  
The quiet buzz of his phone catches his attention. Hisoka’s hands search beneath the covers, only finding it after checking beneath Illumi’s pillow. Pulling his phone out, he stares expressionlessly at the screen as he navigates the little device. It’s just a text, but Hisoka doesn’t share his phone number with many people. The knowledge that it can only be one person vivifies his face, all traces of sleep and exhaustion vanishing as he opens his text messages.  
  
    **Illumi Zoldyck** : _Next time, skip the toys._

 **  
**_‘Ah…’  
_  
Hisoka thought, his smile becoming odious as he drops his phone against the bed.  
Illumi is his autonomous toy, one he can not dress up or manipulate at will, but one he can taunt and tease. One he can direct and assist, one he can twist and burn. Hisoka thinks back to the festering doll, his eyes sliding shut as a baleful expression couples the shudder rippling down his spine.  
_He would take great pleasure in crushing this doll between his hands…_ **  
**


	3. Endless Night(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi does not want to admit it directly to Hisoka, however, the depravity of the magician’s desires both excites and concerns him. A threat, a foe, a friend, an acquaintance, a partner, an enemy, a lover.
> 
> Which of these is Hisoka exactly?  
> As perhaps one of few people who can unsettle him, who can unwind him, deconstruct him, rebuild him, vivify him...
> 
> What is Hisoka to Illumi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that rather than a series, I'll merge all my one-shots onto one fic so I can have in-between chapters that are not sexual. This may read strangely now, but the next chapter and the ones after, will become more co-cooperative like a normal long-fic. --This chapter is also still being beta-read--

The warm gale howls as it rushes between the skyscrapers, buffeting their hair and whipping around their clothes. By the smell of it, a storm is approaching, dark clouds present on the darkened horizon. This sort of weather always gives him a thrill, no matter how old he becomes, the rumble of distant thunder and flashes of light which form cracks in the sky, it is all still so fun to watch. Although, as Hisoka sits on the edge of the building, his legs dangling over the edge while the harsh winds attack his pants, he briefly wonders if the assassin behind him feels the same thrill.   
Despite the late hour, the city is still buzzing with sound. The blinding lights below fit a frown onto Hisoka’s illuminated face, a heavy blue glow bouncing off the nearby buildings. In response to the increased humidity and ferocious wind, Illumi stands behind Hisoka, tying his hair up in an attempt to control it. 

Neither speak. It is almost like a contest to see which one will break first. The excitement alone is enough to tempt the magician. He doesn’t care about this silly contest right now, the heavy desire to crush Illumi has been pulsing in his veins since Illumi’s text a few hours ago. Akin to the destructive heat of a dying star, the presence of the Zoldyck gives new life to the depravity within Hisoka. The viciousness of his thoughts remains undisplayed in both his aura and on his face. 

But Hisoka will control himself, it isn’t time yet. He will form a circle of misfortune around Illumi, he will break him slowly.   
  
Three months have passed since that night. Communication had been unnecessary, the two had their own affairs to manage and it was only a matter of time until they crossed paths again. Little had changed between them. Though, the biggest difference is in the form of an unspoken tension slowly drowning them in their wait. The taste they had grown for each other is now a tidal wave bred from the absence of each other. Prior, they did not stop to consider how long it had been since they’d laid eyes upon each other. Now, it is all about the minutes counting down to when their teeth will sink into each other’s skin again.  

Illumi takes a step forward, his gaze focused on the impending storm as he speaks with an idle, disinterested tone.    
“Did you have other plans tonight?”    
  
Hisoka’s palms press against the cool concrete roof, one of his heels tapping the side of the building. The ferocity of the weather sets a perfect tone for their own gathering storm.   
“Did you~?”    


Silence falls between the two once more, a gust of wind forces the heavy scent of rain into their noses. Atop nearby buildings blinking red lights can be seen, signals of an obstacle for the airships passing nearby.    
  
“I’d like your assistance on a job next week. Will you be preoccupied?”   
  
Illumi drops his gaze to Hisoka, the back of the magician’s head, broad shoulders, and long legs being all that he can see. Perhaps this time, he will take the position behind Hisoka...that may be more entertaining.   
  
“I don’t have any plans at the moment, but you know how fickle I can be.”    
  
The jester turns his head, side-eyeing the Zoldyck as a smile forms on his lips. The ripple in Illumi’s aura sends warmth through his body, the heat of anticipation, the growth of his predestined intentions. Beneath the chaos of the skies, they will become their own storm.    
  
“I see, I’ll text you the details at a later date.”   
  
“As long as I can see your nen at work~♦”   
  
Hisoka knows Illumi is strong, but not as strong as him. In his mind, he is at the top, a challenge with no challenger, a raging river swelled with limitless potential and power. He can destroy with explosivesuch ferocity, with an untamable viciousness, he can freely roam until humanity is forced to constructed a dam strong enough to withstand his force. Oh how he longs for the challenge, for the dam blocking his path. There is nothing fun about washing away grass and twigs, trees and homes. He wants cascades, mountains, planets, he wants a fortress, a true obstacle, he will rage and carve his paths until he finds one.   


The Zoldyck assassin challenges him in other ways, entertains him. Of course, fighting Illumi would be just as fun as a well-forged dam. However, there are more entertaining,  _ thrilling _ things the two can do until the time for a serious challenge comes about.   
  
“Should we relocate indoors?” Illumi crosses his arms, likely proposing the question in response to the oncoming clouds. The bun he’d twisted his hair into is holding as well as it can, however, a few strands are uncooperative and now facing the ravaging force of the wind.    
  
“Hmm, I think it would be more fun to enjoy ourselves out here, don’t you?”   
  
Hisoka turns his head, looking back at Illumi with a suggestive smile. Although neither of them have explicitly stated what their meeting implies, they both understand. There is a new purpose to their meetings.

“And if it begins to rain?” The Zoldyck does not appear amused by the thought of indulging on the rooftop, his tone beginning to sharpen. The jester’s smile is unfaltering, amusement flickering within his gaze. Hisoka cares nothing about Illumi’s vain concerns, so long as the assassin agrees to the licentious chaos he has in mind.  
  
“You know, all that worrying will turn your hair gray.”    
  
Repressing the instinct to touch his hair, Illumi clicks his tongue in annoyance with the jester. Hisoka is not his equal, but he’s closer than most. When they had first met years ago, the scent of the magician was always thickly laced with blood. That had been what first warned the Zoldyck of the danger approaching, the second was the aura snapping against his own, followed by the spreading smile on Hisoka’s face.  _ “I have no desire to fight you.” _ Is what Illumi had told him back then.  _ ‘I will not win.’ _ is what he meant.

Having a near equal outside of his family is dangerous. Initially, he had only wanted to keep the magician close, a means to observe him and ensure he isn’t a threat to his family. However, as time went on, having Hisoka around became normal. The bizarre magician is useful at times, assuming Illumi does not expect too much. At the same time, Illumi himself has also become stronger. Right now, it is likely he can hold his own against Hisoka, although he still has no desire to fight the man. 

Approaching Hisoka, the assassin stands mere inches from where the magician sits on the edge, his eyes looking over the glowing blue city as lightning illuminates the horizon.    


“Are you an exhibitionist?” Illumi sighs as the wind continues to assault his hair and clothes, his black eyes drawing down to observe Hisoka.    
  
“I enjoy a good thrill. Don’t you?”   
  
Hisoka reaches up, his hand wrapping around the back of Illumi’s thigh just below his ass. As those sharp golden eyes draw up to look at Illumi, he drags his hand down the back of Illumi’s leg, exploring the wrap of muscles, tendons, joints, and bones. He can feel the Zoldyck’s leg tensing beneath his touch, his weight shifting as though to launch a kick, but the kick never comes.    
“You did not ask to touch me.” Illumi frowns as Hisoka’s hand travels back up his thigh, this time, coming to rest on his ass.    
“Ah, I didn’t realize you were shy. Well then, can I touch you?”    
  
Even as Hisoka asks permission to explore the assassin’s body with his adventurous hands, he does not remove the hand already touching Illumi’s ass. Instead, he holds his hand still, resisting his desire to rub his thumb along the seam which disappears between his legs. It may be more difficult to get a reaction from Illumi out here, however, it will be more fun than a hotel room. Perhaps next time they should meet near an onsen.    
  
Illumi gives a small nod, his expression remaining blank as he stares off towards the oncoming lightning. Hisoka’s eyes sweep over the attractive figure, taking in the flashes of light which illuminate various parts of his body, casting shadows across others. 

Illumi is gorgeous, the Zoldyck family breeds beautiful children. Everything about Illumi entices the jester, so much so that he almost feels compelled to deny himself the indulgence. Can it be considered masochism to keep yourself away from another person?   
  
“Yes, fine. You can touch me.” Illumi briefly considers requesting Hisoka just fuck him already. He finds himself irritated by the gentle explorations seemingly holding no purpose other than to tease him. However, he decides against making the request, from somewhere in the back of his brain, he is excited by the touches, warmed and aroused. Perhaps there is a purpose in that sense, regardless, it still feels like teasing.   
  
“Ah…” Hisoka’s soft exhale is followed by a gentle curl of his lips, his eyebrows drawing downwards and together in what reads as an aggressive, devious expression. It is unbefitting of the situation, opposing Hisoka’s words and his hand which continues to touch and feel Illumi’s thighs and ass. But Illumi knows this is the face Hisoka makes when he is aroused.   
  
Illumi has only seen this expression a few times, in two situations. The first time he saw it had been during the hunter exam. The Zoldyck had idly observed as the jester’s eyes settling on Gon. Illumi watched as Hisoka observed the boy again-and-again, his expression growing from a simple frown, to depravity.

The second time he has seen it, was a few months ago. In the dimly lit hotel room atop a tousled duvet, Hisoka’s hips created the dissonance in the room. Both of them had been soaked in blood and cum, moaning with uncaring concupiscence, Illumi recognizes this unsettling expression fitted upon Hisoka’s face.

Hisoka is the first one to break the silence between them, the rumble of thunder intermingling with his playful tone. “Are you going to stand the whole time?”   
It is not as though he can’t play with the Zoldyck while he’s standing, however, it will be easier if Illumi sits. Hisoka wants to gaze upon the scars he had surely left last time, he wants to feel the heat of Illumi’s breath against his skin as he tears his body open, he wants to feel the small shudder running down Illumi’s spine as Hisoka twists and tears his joints apart. So many desires had begun to circulate his mind since their first tryst, many of them violent, wasteful, nothing he can do quite  _ yet _ . 

“Are you unable to manage?” Illumi asks, still unreactive of Hisoka’s hand as it dips between his legs, grazing the seam of his pants.    
  
“Don’t be difficult, Illu~. I know you’re enjoying this.” The magician’s hand runs down Illumi’s inner thigh, his fingers trailing over his knee and down to his exposed ankle.The sensation of Illumi’s bare skin against his hand excites the possibilities in his mind,. There are many things he wants to do to the Zoldyck at this moment, all of which offer their own part to play within the storm of their meeting.

“Hm, that’s true. I probably shouldn’t postpone it.”    
  
There is a certain grace in the way Illumi moves, a grace which leaves a bitter taste to rot on Hisoka’s tongue. Retracting his hand, he looks away as the assassin takes a seat beside him, the gale continuing its violent dance around them.   
  
“That’s better.” Illumi’s voice slices through the wind, earning a small tilt of Hisoka’s head as his eyes slide to glance at the Zoldyck. Although the magician desires to tear Illumi’s clothes away and continue creating his own ownership marks, he is not in any particular rush.    
  
Illumi is  _ his  _ afterall. He will decide  _ how  _ he burns.

Leaning in closer to Illumi, Hisoka’s voice is quieter now, just loud enough to be caught above the rushing wind.

“Don't tell me you're already bored of me~♤” 

Hisoka's tone bears the weight of his impatient arousal, his free hand moving to Illumi’s jaw. His fingers lightly trace the delicate bone, a small amount of pressure being applied only as he reaches Illumi’s chin. Encouraging the Zoldyck to look at him, golden eyes narrow as their gaze meets. 

“That's not it, but I thought it would be fun if I were on top this time."

It is strange to Hisoka, the way Illumi’s tone can rise while his expression remains blank. The empty, almost hypnotizing—black eyes hold steady, apparently serious in his words.

“Hmm, I don't mind. ♡ Have you ever done it before?”

Hisoka's hand doesn't lower from Illumi’s chin, the short distance between them means that his raised hand may be severed in an instant should the assassin choose this opportunity to take Hisoka out. However, that lethal risk is half of what makes this game so alluring. Their explosions, their storm, the blazing fire combined between them, all of it breeds inevitable destruction.

“Are you worried, Hisoka?”

The jester frowns, dropping his hand before pulling away.

“Not really, but I do wear heels you know. It would be a  _ problem _ if I couldn't walk straight.”   


Illumi touches his index finger to his jaw, his eyes averting as he appears to consider Hisoka’s words. After only a few moments, he pulls his hand away, Illumi’s eyebrows raising as he settles his eyes on Hisoka’s again.    
“If you’re delicate, then I’ll be careful. Although, you didn’t give me the same consideration last time. So I’ll consider this a debt.”   
  
Hisoka’s expression deadpans, his lips parting before upturning slightly. It is sometimes unfortunate having a friend like Illumi.    
  
“Ah, that isn’t necessary…” The jester’s words are followed by a short, sardonic laugh, strained beneath his apparent  _ concern _ for this debt Illumi has created for him.   
  
“No? That’s great, then let’s begin.”    
  
It has been some amount of time since Hisoka has been on the receiving end. He is aware that some call his preference to be a ‘switch’, however, he doesn’t much care for the exact title placed upon it. Both Illumi and him couldn’t care less which ‘role’ they fulfill in these heated moments. To have a powerful assassin at his back, or to be at the back of an assassin, both positions are exciting.   
  
In contrast,Illumi’s lack of a preference has little to do with the danger involved. Rather, the assassin considers the practical uses for sex. Nearly matched in terms of raw strength, they are quite compatible as destructive forces. The only gain for these activities is pleasure, Illumi does not seek to build emotional connections as others do. If he can attain pleasure through letting Hisoka inside of him, or through being inside of Hisoka, then it doesn’t matter which position they take. Tonight though, he is trying out being inside of the jester to decide which is more beneficial.

Illumi is quick, his hand shooting out only to twist into the fabric of Hisoka’s collar. As he pulls the magician closer, Hisoka finds his eyes sliding from Illumi’s, drawn instead to the parted lips just before their mouths meet. It is instentaious, the heat, the boundless titillation, in the distance, thunder shakes the sky. 

Hisoka’s lips part against Illumi’s, their tongues exploring each others mouths with an insatiable, fiery aggression. As their hands begin to pull at each others clothes, it becomes clear that they have both been too tightly restraining their desire, holding themselves back from the burning heat of concupiscence. Their lips separate briefly, just long enough to allow their tops to be pulled off and cast aside—only to be battered by the incessant gale.    
  
“Have you been looking forward to this, Illu~?♤”

The jester’s hands run roughly down Illumi’s sides, exploring the creamy skin again, feeling the heat of his body against his fingertips. In the few months they had been apart, Hisoka can already feel the tough skin of a new scar. He does not ask about it, nor does Illumi question the new scars on Hisoka’s body. These are unimportant, trivial, they are death bringers with fleshy medals from the more resilient souls they have torn apart.   
As Hisoka’s mouth moves to Illumi’s neck, he feels a hand wrap tight around his throat, the restriction bringing a smile to his lips as he pauses his attempt.   


“You left marks last time.” The Zoldyck’s tone lies heavy with disapproval, his grip tightening as he stares down at the half-clothed jester.    
Offering a bemused smile in return, Hisoka sticks out his tongue enough to lick at the thin skin of Illumi’s neck, faint scarring now visible.   
  
“Ah, it looks like I did.” His airy response furrows Illumi’s brows, his fingertips digging deeper into Hisoka’s neck.    
“You did it on purpose.” The jester’s gaze floods with lust, golden eyes holding firm to Illumi’s, challenging him, sexually. Even the hand wrapped around his neck sparks a flame, each touch from Illumi acts as nothing more than the start to a far larger fire.    
  
“Show me how angry you are.”   
  
Hisoka’s words light the final fuse. A heavy taunt reaching far to brush against the thin restraint still present in Illumi’s grip. Around them, the storm begins to howl with more force.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Illumi’s hand is removed from his neck, twisting within his hair instead. Roughly, tightly, he jerks Hisoka’s head back, holding him in place with violence dancing upon his lips. Illumi is in control, conjuring static with his every touch as he crawls forward, forcing Hisoka’s back against the pavement as he straddles the magician’s hips. There is no softness, no gentle brush of his skin, no whispered romantic. They are still flames flickering back at each other in savagery.    
  
The concrete feels cold against Hisoka’s back, his knees bend as the weight of Illumi’s body bears down on his stomach. The fingers still twisted within his locks tighten, forcing his head to the side as Illumi lowers his own mouth to Hisoka’s neck. The charcoal sky above blends seamlessly with them, its ferocity captivated by their own.    
  
“An eye for an eye is it~?” Hisoka’s words are teasing, though he is excited by the force of Illumi’s actions. 

Holding his lips mere centimeters from the jester’s neck, Illumi hums in thought.   
“Not really.”

A burst of lightning gives sudden illumination to their bodies, followed quickly by an abrupt darkness. The blue glow of the city lights has dimmed significantly, a power outage most likely. Still entrapped within their own world, the tension between the two rises, Hisoka’s hands coming to rest on Illumi’s hips.

“Destroy me, Illu.”

Hisoka’s low-spoken, haunting request is followed by the roll of his hips, forcing Illumi to feel his hardened cock. Illumi does not want to admit it directly to Hisoka, however, the depravity of the magician’s desires both excites and concerns him. A threat, a foe, a friend, an acquaintance, a partner, an enemy, a lover.

Which of these is Hisoka exactly? As perhaps one of few people who can unsettle him, who can unwind him, deconstruct him, rebuild him, vivify him. 

“There is no point.” Illumi’s response is both to his own thoughts, and to Hisoka. Although, it is perhaps more for himself. If Hisoka were to seriously ask Illumi to kill him, the Zoldyck is uncertain that he would follow through. Perhaps if Hisoka paid him.   
  
The Zoldyck sinks his teeth into Hisoka’s neck, and in response, the jester’s fingers dig tightly into Illumi’s hips. They are still far too clothed to be so excited, so hungry for each other, however, the storm has only just begun to roll in, time always slows in the moments of chaos.   
  
Beneath him, Illumi can feel the magician’s body tensing, arousal clouding his face as the assassin holds his skin tightly between his teeth. While Illumi bites and sucks at his neck, a shudder races down Hisoka’s spine, even more aroused by the pain trickling in with the bite. Last time they met, he had been given the opportunity to thoroughly mark Illumi, to tear scars into his skin and write his name against Illumi’s bones. This time however, Illumi appears to have replaced his idle curiosity with the same aggressive hunger as Hisoka. Whether the Zoldyck considers it to be payback, punishment, or an illogical desire he is choosing to act upon, it doesn’t matter. This is what Hisoka wants.

The beginning of Illumi’s destruction.

Illumi’s teeth release the irritated skin, small traces of blood smeared against Hisoka’s neck as the Zoldyck’s lips trail smaller bites up his neck. There is an overwhelming desire behind the assassin’s mouth, the hand wound in Hisoka’s hair loosening as Hisoka’s hands come to begin undoing Illumi’s pants. He cannot wait any longer than he has already, although he would love nothing more than to sink his cock deep into Illumi’s throat and ass, he is equally excited to feel the assaulting thrusts of a desperate assassin finally hungry for carnal  _ sin _ .    
  
Their lips meet again, this time, tainted with the copper of blood as their tongues melt together. Illumi’s mouth feels hotter now, small moans of excitement exchanged between them as Hisoka finally gets the Zoldyck’s pants undone. Rolling his hips up against Illumi again, he rubs his erected cock against what he can reach of Illumi’s ass, hopeful that the Zoldyck will have the grace to at least swallow his cock if he won’t ride it.  
  
The two are fierce, impatient, their rough, bellicose touch continuing to stain the others skin with the same disgusting rot as before. Illumi had previously agreed to have sex with Hisoka merely as a means to make him stop asking. However, the Zoldyck’s hands are now just as demanding, his mouth desperate and hot against Hisoka’s. There is no need to hold back, not now.   


Hisoka’s hand wraps around Illumi’s now exposed cock, immediately beginning to stroke him as his free hand reaches up to cup the back of the assassin’s head. Holding Illumi’s mouth against his, he takes pleasure in the small change in Illumi’s breathing as Hisoka’s hand fists his engorged dick. Illumi is so arousing, so hot, the jester can’t help but recall how his tight hole had felt wrapped around his cock, or the disheveled Zoldyck moaning as he came, covered in blood and Hisoka’s cum. If it is possible, he may have to feel Illumi’s ass around his dick again, though the assassin may decline.    
  
Illumi leans back, disconnecting their lips to expose his slightly reddened mouth. Shoulders leaning back, his eyes draw down to Hisoka’s hand on his cock, watching as the jester strokes him. There is still no change in expression on Illumi’s face, however, his cock twitches as though he is enjoying what he is seeing. Encouraged by the sudden plumping of Illumi’s dick, Hisoka let’s go of his cock, just long enough to instead grip Illumi’s hips. Pulling the Zoldyck closer, controlling his body, his angling, until Illumi’s cock presses to his lips. Parting his lips, he carefully draws Illumi’s hips closer, allowing his erected cock to push past his lips and fill his mouth.   
  
Illumi presses his own lips tightly together, both of his hands moving to press against the chilly, concrete roof as he begins to take control of the action. Hisoka’s hands do not part from his hips, however, he no longer draws Illumi nearer. Instead, he allows the Zoldyck to slowly sink his own cock within the warm confines of his mouth.

As a shudder races down Illumi’s spine, the jester reaches one hand into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube before setting it to the side for Illumi. The assassin had not clarified one way or another if he has done this before, however, the magician will not allow himself to be torn due to simple ignorance. Or perhaps that rush of desire, and excitement, will prompt him to let it slide just this once. If Illumi can excite that blaze within him, if he can create the same explosion they had in the hotel room, then maybe the pain of quick entry will tie it all together.   


As the magician toys with the idle thought, he runs the flat of his tongue along the underside of Illumi’s cock. Above him, the Zoldyck lowers and raises his hips, slow, shallow thrusting in search of more pleasure. Illumi holds almost all of the control right now, of course Hisoka has the power to stop him or remove him should he feel the need to, however, it is far more fun to let the assassin use his body like a mere sex toy.    
  
Around them, the darkened clouds accumulate more densely, the pops of lightning and rolls of thunder beginning to rattle within their rib cages. Down below, the city lights which had gone out earlier, still have not come back on. As another harsh rush of wind slams against their bodies, the jester can feel the excitement swelling within Illumi. It comes in the form of a deeper thrust, followed by a strained moan. Pre-cum coats Hisoka’s tongue, the salty substance creating a film inside his throat.   
  
“You should prepare yourself.” Illumi’s voice is stable, his expression still blank though there is a brush of red to his cheeks now. Gazing down at Hisoka, he makes no clear show of arousal as he continues to slowly dip his cock in and out of Hisoka’s mouth, angling his hips as needed to feel more of the magician’s tongue against his engorged dick.    
  
However, as Hisoka is currently unable to speak, he raises one eyebrow, a questioning expression in hopes that Illumi will clarify what he means without the need to cease their fun.   
  
“Ah, right, you’re not in the position to do that are you?” Illumi’s shallow thrusts cease, a frown tugging on his lips now as he appears to contemplate the predicament. The Zoldyck’s apparent hesitance to slip his cock out and allow for a change in position tells the jester at least one thing; Illumi likes having his cock sucked.    
Hisoka could outright ask, although, a portion of the fun is lost if Illumi easily admits to his interests. It is far more fun for Hisoka to observe him, to allow his vile hands to explore the assassin’s stained body, to feel the curve of delicate bone beneath his fingertips, to bite back his own desires to rip away the warm skin.    
  
Each small show of interest Illumi gives in the tryst further fuels the jester’s twisted, ulterior desires. Hisoka does want to fuck Illumi, to force his cock as deep as he can get it, to feel the shuddering, twitching body beneath him. He yearns to force even the slightest of reactions, to tear the assassin’s humanity to the forefront of his mind, to gaze upon a _ vulnerable _ Illumi Zoldyck.   
  
Hisoka is reminded of the bloodlust which ebbs from Illumi seconds before the kill, he is reminded of the way his expression subtly changes when given displeasing information, the way his lips purse while he is resisting temptation of any sort. To ruin a face like that, not his expressionless mask, but the faces in-between. To ruin the last few shreds of humanity left within Illumi…

The magician’s fingers dig into Illumi’s hips again, slowly drawing him back until his cock is fully removed from Hisoka’s mouth.   
With Illumi now straddling his hips once again, Hisoka props himself up onto his elbows, frowning at the assassin as his hair continues to be battered by the strong winds.    
“You haven’t done this before, have you?”   
  
Hisoka’s expression is a split between disbelief, and annoyance. It would be far easier if Illumi had not requested to be on top, perhaps they’d be having sex by now.    
  
“I do not wish to put my fingers inside of you.” The Zoldyck’s cock is still wet and exposed, a touch of red coloring the head. For a moment, Hisoka notes with amusement that Illumi must’ve been close to orgasm when the jester abruptly stopped.   
  
“I see…” Hisoka’s mind toys with a few ideas for a moment. It is unlikely Illumi will forfeit his desire to be on top today, the jester is also not interested in trying to convince Illumi to prep him himself. The easiest course of action, is probably to prep himself while ravishing the assassin’s body. In that situation, he has options, and he is in control. 

“The roof is really inconvenient, I do not think you should pick the meeting places anymore.”   
  
Hisoka offers a languid shrug in response to Illumi’s complaint, disinterested in his opinions. Sitting up further, the magician leans back on his hands, his eyes nearly level with the Zoldyck’s now. Lifting one hand, he slips his fingers into Illumi’s hair, gently running through the long, obsidian locks before pressing his lips back against Illumi’s. Although the action is slow, and gentle in appearance, there is an overwhelming enmity beneath it all.  
  
They are all tongue and teeth, the conflagration of unmitigated aggression melting with the heat of an insatiable concupiscence worthy only of this moment. The howl of the wind acts as a background to their struggle, as Hisoka’s fingers wind tighter in Illumi’s hair, the Zoldyck’s nails dig in hard to Hisoka’s back. The malefic, titillating touch feeds into the magician’s hunger, his body moving on its own as he flips their positions.   


Their exploration begins again, messier this time. With Illumi now on his back against the concrete roof, Hisoka is now the one straddling his hips. Their lips do not part, though Hisoka’s hands do roughly pull and tug at his own pants. Beneath him, Illumi lets out a quiet moan.    
  
The sky explodes again, their bodies illuminated within the violence as Hisoka works his own pants and underwear off. Teeth sink into his lower lip, Illumi’s impatience personified as the Zoldyck’s fingers drag down Hisoka’s side. The warmth of copper taints his tongue again as he reaches for the lube bottle. Something has been set aflame, although the jester cannot pinpoint what it is exactly. Illumi is suddenly ravenous, his touch more impetuous.

Perhaps it is the restraint the two have fed into this moment, or the build-up of many quiet months. Hisoka had not spared any of his partners since he last saw Illumi. To bloody his bed, an alleyway, or another’s home, it is irrelevant in the moments of building ecstasy. In contrast, Illumi is not easily broken, tainted, or daunted. Illumi is  _ his _ autonomous toy, one for Hisoka to explicate and deconstruct.

The magician lowers his hips, rubbing his own cock against Illumi’s, relishing in the strained moan awarded to him from Illumi. Once more, Hisoka is in control, another deep roll of thunder playing a tune of destruction as car alarms begin to sound below. As the jester occupies the assassin’s mouth with his own tongue, he pops open the lube bottle, uncaring of any potential mess as he pours an excessive amount into his palm before setting the bottle down again.   
  
Reaching the lubed hand behind himself, the cold, slick liquid drips against his ass. It is messy, but gentle compared to Illumi’s teeth threatening his tongue and nails digging into his hips. The Zoldyck is more impatient than he realizes, though the constant threat of Illumi’s impatience is what has the magician’s dick so hard.  
  
Hisoka’s fingers draw down, the lube slick around his digits as he presses one finger into himself. It is practiced, with no hesitation. The jester is not shy about his desires, his interests, nor is he above fingering himself if that is what he wants while masturbating. He is familiar with his own body, his finger curling, an idle press against his prostate which causes him to inhale sharply against Illumi’s mouth.   
  
It is really too easy for him to get off like this, with the powerful Zoldyck beneath him. It would be a waste to cum right now, to dirty the Zoldyck’s creamy skin already. Although, from this angle the male beneath him appears more like a helpless _meal_ being feasted upon by a untamable beast. Hisoka’s arms and legs act almost as a cage, a trap Illumi is unaware he is caught in. However, the danger continues to brew beneath the surface. The slender body wrapped with muscles, the long, black hair, the way Illumi pretends to be unfazed by nearly everything Hisoka does. It has been gnawing at the jester for months now, the thick, bubbling, bitterness of blood-lust.   
  
Hisoka adds a second finger to quell his nefarious thoughts. A shudder races down his spine as Illumi gives another small roll of his hips, rubbing himself against Hisoka while the jester fights a losing battle against his desires. Fucking Illumi will be enough for now, until he can’t contain himself anymore, until there is more than a simple, canorous storm to compliment his motivations. It would be disappointing to waste such a meal by dining too soon, he will thoroughly tear apart Illumi only when the time is right. He will burn him down and use his own hands to feel the flames.  
  
“You are too slow.”   
  
Illumi pulls his mouth away while Hisoka simmers in a twisted arousal, his nails digging hard into Hisoka’s hips until blood trails down his thighs. There is no void in the Zoldyck’s eyes now, there is a flame of want, of _demand_. This is the same flame which burns seconds before Illumi performs a kill.  
  
“Hmm, I was caught up trying not to ravish you too quickly~.”   
  
The assassin’s eyes narrow, his suspicious gaze trained upon Hisoka’s as he appears to scrutinize the distracted magician. Always difficult to please, always wrapped up in high expectations and standards unattainable to most. Illumi is a luxurious dish without a doubt, but also one quick to rot.

“Move your hand, I’m putting it in.”   
  
Illumi’s face is still vacant of expression, though the tiniest flicker of thinly veiled excitement has begun to creep through within his gaze. Bringing one hand down around his dick, Illumi grips himself, Hisoka’s lips lifting higher before he slowly withdraws his hand.    
  
“Ah, how exciting. I can’t wait to see what you’ll do.”

The storm rolls in above them, the humid air wrapping around their nude bodies as Hisoka leans back. His eyes never break from Illumi’s as he carefully situates his ass against Illumi’s engorged cock. The darkened sky and flashes of lightning play a soundtrack to their heated bodies. Against his hip, Illumi’s fingers dig in harder, blood drips onto the pale gray rooftop.    
  
Although the humidity has tossed Illumi’s hair into disarray and turned their skin sticky, the two continue to flicker, their hunger reaching for each other with impatient, fervorous hands. Illumi’s grip holds tight to his own length as Hisoka begins to lower himself onto it. There is only the faintest separation of his lips in response to the intrusion, his eyebrows knitting slightly as Illumi’s size begins to spread him. How long has it been since he has allowed another person to enter him? Hisoka is not actively against it, just  _ particular. _ __  
__  
“You didn’t let me fully  _ prepare _ myself because you wanted to feel bigger. Is that it, Illu~?”  
  
Hisoka’s teasing words do not bring amusement to Illumi’s face. Instead, the Zoldyck appears to be focusing, his ears a deep shade of red as Hisoka sinks deeper down onto his dick. He had not expected the jester’s ass to feel so tight, or so warm. Somehow, he’s always thought the man to be something of a  __ whore , though that assumption had been built entirely on the perverted way the magician speaks.    
  
With his cock now buried deeply enough within Hisoka, the assassin releases his grip on himself, both hands holding tight to the magician’s hips. He does not want to admit that it feels good, even as Hisoka fully sinks down onto the remainder of his length, he does not allow his expression to change. Though his expression remains indifferent, Illumi’s impatience once again reaches his fingertips. It is defined by the blood he continues to draw with each dig of his nails, by the way his cock grows larger inside Hisoka, and by the way he rolls his hips in an attempt to get as deep as possible within the magician.    
  
In contrast to Illumi, Hisoka does not attempt to hide his pleasure. Though with the limited prep, Illumi’s cock is treated to more resistance than the jester had faced. Leaning down, Hisoka’s lips meet the Zoldyck’s neck once more. Beneath him, Illumi tenses, one hand coming to grip the magician’s shoulder.    
  
“Do not leave marks this time.” The assassin’s voice is void of all emotion aside from irritation, his fingers now also digging into Hisoka’s shoulder.    
  
“But isn’t it more fun? They’re momentos.”    
  
The hand on his hip tightens, Illumi’s hips giving a short thrust into Hisoka. Any reply which had been on his tongue, seems to vanish as the Zoldyck begins making short thrusts. Placing both hands back onto the jester’s hips, he grips him tightly, forcing his body up higher, forcing him to bounce in time with this thrusts as he seeks out more pleasure.    
  
Against Illumi’s neck, Hisoka moans, his hands pressed to the cold concrete as he gently bites the assassin’s neck. Illumi’s thrusts are quick but messy, it becomes clear he isn’t used to topping from the bottom. To make the task easier, the jester leans back again, his hands pressing lightly against Illumi’s stomach as he begins to thrust himself onto the Zoldyck’s dick.    
  
Around them, rain begins to pelt the rooftop, another roll of thunder vibrating their chests between salacious moans and gasps of pleasure. Illumi’s cock sinks deeply into Hisoka as the jester grinds his ass against Illumi’s hips. There is no shame in his position, he feels as good as Illumi right now, maybe better.    
  
The Zoldyck’s eyes are half-lidded, his hands no longer tightly gripping Hisoka’s hips. He appears to resign himself to allowing Hisoka control right now, more focused on his own pleasure without a doubt.    
  
“I’ve always liked it rough you know~.♡” The jester’s words are teasing, his eyes narrowing at Illumi’s as he begins to pick up the pace. Fucking himself harder on Illumi, he is hardly aware of the sprinkles wetting his skin, or the quiet moans his rough pace earns him from the Zoldyck below. Inside his body, it is a whirlwind of pleasure, the electricity in his chest tingles down to his own cock. It may be fun to cum on Illumi’s face from this position, however, it is also likely Illumi will send him flying over the edge should he do so.    
  
“I know your tastes.” Illumi’s tone has finally broken, his voice coming out more terse than usual as he brings up one arm, shielding his eyes from the light rain.    
  
“You’re a mess, your hair I mean.” Hisoka comments, a moan following his words as he begins to stroke himself. The Zoldyck’s body feels incredibly hot against his skin, even if Illumi disguises his arousal, the jester can feel it.    
  
Illumi props himself onto his elbows, pushing himself up enough to capture a fistful of red locks within his palm. He is rough with his touch, his hand tugging hard on Hisoka’s hair, forcing his face forward before crushing their lips together. There is a pause in Hisoka’s thrusts, their tongues entangling once again as Illumi’s cock throbs inside of him. The Zoldyck is painfully aroused, so much so that he has paused their actions, he is putting off his finish, prolonging the pleasure if only momentarily.    
  
The kiss is brief, but acts as a current for the tingles of electricity. Static, sparks, like stripped wires they threaten and alight everything around them---their eyes holding steady to one-another's.    
  
It is not gentle like love, or careless like a one-night stand.    
  
The look is personal, it is intimate, it expels their voltage, poison, it is meant to injure and enrage.    
  
With his hand still wound within Hisoka’s hair, Illumi quickly, forcefully, pushes away on the pavement, forcing Hisoka onto his back instead. His hips remain firmly planted against Hisoka, his cock still buried deep within the magician’s body. Around him, Hisoka feels tight enough that Illumi could cum if he wasn’t careful.   
  
“It is too difficult to enjoy this with you on-top of me.” The Zoldyck’s hands move to trail slowly up Hisoka’s thighs. His eyes draw over the jester’s body as though slowly unraveling him with his mind. From the magician’s point of view, it almost appears as though Illumi is deciphering his weak points, the ones in which his needles could sink in the smoothest.    
  
A smile crosses Hisoka’s lips as he spreads his legs a bit wider to accommodate the assassin. The heavy risk in all of this is what is turning him on the most. Illumi is unbearably attractive, even more so in this moment.

“Make sure you enjoy yourself this time.♤” Hisoka gives a short laugh, propped on his elbows, he carefully watches Illumi as he continues his light exploration of the jester’s body. The hands which usually kill, now carefully trail back down his thighs and to his hips, he is memorizing his body, perhaps to more perfectly recreate him in the future with his needles.    
  
The idle assumptions the jester makes about Illumi’s reasons for studying him so closely---do not distract him from the abrupt and sudden thrust the Zoldyck gives. As the rain turns from a light sprinkle, to a drizzle, the sound of skin against skin rivals the rolls of distant thunder. Illumi’s hands drop to the pavement, like an animal he takes control. Picking up the speed of his thrusts, he becomes rougher, quicker, his breathes breaking up into titillated gasps. To assist in the cacophony, the magician moans with each brush of Illumi’s dick against his prostate. He refrains from stroking himself, instead allowing Illumi to provide all of his pleasure. 

The Zoldyck does not disappoint either. Each thrust tingles Hisoka’s skin, his teeth ground together as shuddered breaths interrupt his own moans. This feeling is incredible, almost as good as when he fucked Illumi, almost.    
  
Static tears through his veins, his nerves seemingly hyper-focused on each sensation as the rain truly begins to pour on them. Illumi’s thrusts become more reckless, he angry and taking it out on Hisoka’s body. Allowing his moans to grow in volume, the jester reaches up, capturing Illumi’s jaw between his fingers before forcing him into a kiss. Thunder cracks the sky as Hisoka cums, his tongue carelessly exploring Illumi’s mouth as he moans against those dangerous lips. Illumi is nothing he can’t handle, but he is a risk Hisoka would never dare discount.  
****  
The Zoldyck’s hand wraps around Hisoka’s neck, forcing him to break the kiss, forcing his back flat against the wet concrete as the rain drenches them, washing away the cum from his stomach.    
  
“I wanted to be done before the rain.” Illumi says nothing more, his hand still tightly wrapped around Hisoka’s neck as he continues to thrust. There are two more rumbles of thunder, these ones directly overhead, before Illumi’s lips part in the exhale of a broken breath. He is quiet when he cums, sometimes. Although Hisoka prefers the Zoldyck to be loud, he does not complain or comment on the nearly soundless orgasm. Perhaps there had been a moan somewhere beneath the dull roar of the rain.    
  
Hisoka’s eyes are busy memorizing the exact face Illumi makes during orgasm when the assassin begins to pull out. The sensation draws another shudder from the jester’s soaked body, one hand coming to wipe the rain from his eyes.    
  
“This job you mentioned…” Hisoka begins, sitting up once Illumi has fully exited him.    
  
“I’ll tell you the details later. I would like to go shower and dry off.” Illumi rises to his feet, his movements are graceful, without a hint of struggle despite the uncomfortable position he had been in. Crossing the few feet they had traveled to end up near the edge of the roof, Illumi begins to collect his clothes, pulling them on despite the way they drip with rain water.    
  
“I booked a hotel room, I wouldn’t mind the company~.” Unlike Illumi, Hisoka does not immediately move to retrieve his clothes or get dressed. Something about being nude on a rooftop during a thunderstorm, felt fun.    
  
“It is not necessary, I already have a room. I will text you the details of the job in two days.” There is no comfortable or fool-proof way to straighten out your soaked clothes. Against his body, they feel awkward and wrong, however, the Zoldyck refuses to spend any more time enduring the weather just to indulge one of Hisoka’s many whims.    
  
“I see… Then I’ll look forward to your text~.♧”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this became a long-fic on accident.  
> Comments, kudos, you guys bring me to life with these allowances. ☆
> 
> Yell/talk/make requests on my tumblr: www.ContrivedCircus.Tumblr.com   
> ♤I do reblog HisoGon so try my personal blog if you don't want to see that: Www.AwakusuKaii.tumblr.com  
> *Huge thanks to my beta reader, Lost! (www.lostbedouin.tumblr.com) I would be a total mess without them!


End file.
